Spirit
by LightsCDark
Summary: The man hadn't seen anyone with such a beauty before, but inside her he knew she was full of terror. He saw it in her eyes, her deep dark eyes that screamed of pain.The line of her bloodline hang by a thin thread, when she have to choose between her life or her family. When the darkness cover the world bit by bit, new king shall be crowned and a new race will begin. Please review:)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work, only the character Lyavain.**

The Elves were going to the Grey Haven, to sail to the Undying Lands. It was only a small number of Elves. Some were riding on horses and some were walking. They walked quiet. There were few who talked, most likely the ladies. The men were silence. Little did they know about the secret the one month old girl is carrying. Few sensed present of something evil close, but by the time it was too late for warning Orcs attacked the small group of Elves.  
No one survived but one.

"Lyavain, where are you? Lyavain- Ah there you are" a Stoorish Hobbit said after finding a four summers old girl. She giggled and ran away from him. "I've found you, it is your turn now" he said and followed her.

"Ah uh, you saw where I ran" the little girl said and ran from him. Ran under a table and into a hatch in the wall that led outside the house. The girl ran past the houses and was about to go down the river, but the Hobbit she played hide and seek with grabbed her and tossed her up in the air.

"Got you" he said and she laughed. He tickled her all over her. "Go now, your mother called for you." He let her down on the ground, but she just stood there. Looking into nothing and then she looked with a happy face up to him.

"Is my mother home?" She asked.

"Of course she is, she has always been home" he said. She looked sad down on the ground. He knew what she meant. She thought of her real mother, but she died four years ago.

The girl looked up again at him. "I race you home to me Sméagol" she said and start already running. Sméagol breathed heavily out of exhausting and followed her. She ran as fast as she could, Sméagol only had to walk a bit faster than usually.

"Then run straight home and not to the river" Sméagol said and laughed. She always liked the river, only to watch. She hated being wet.

Lyavain had her mouth full of food and she dangled with her feet from the chair. "Lyavain!" Her mother said. "You are six now, you can eat better than that. You have food all over you." She took away some food Lyavain had spelt over the table.

Lyavain smiled. "But you make such a good food mother, I cannot help it. Beside I am trying to eat more just like we do. But my stomach isn't as big as other at my age" she said a bit sad. "Cuz' I am not a Hobbit…"

"Lyavain, it doesn't matter where you come from. You are my daughter, I always think you as my daughter and you are! Nothing else" her mother said. Lyavain smiled to her when she swallowed her food. "Now I think you should go to Sméagol before it is too late. He is down in the river."

Lyavain nodded and looked for something. "Where is it?" She asked.

"In the bookshelf in the hallway" her mother called out to her. Lyavain found a box and ran down the river. It took her fifteen minutes to run to the river and on the grass she saw something she didn't believe.

"Déagol?" She asked. Déagol, were lying death on the ground. Déagol was Sméagol's cousin and a good friend to Lyavain. "Déagol!" She screamed and tossed herself forward next to him and sobbing. "Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Murderer! Murderer!" They screamed at him. Chasing him away, but Lyavain didn't believe it. She ran to the entrance of the woods where she knew and hoped to find Sméagol. She waited and waited. She sat up when she saw Sméagol come.

"Sméagol" she said happy and ran in his arms.

"Hey little one" he said tired. He sat down on his knees holding around Lyavain. He saw he had a box in her hands. "What is that?" He asked.

"It is a present to you." He was surprised. "Happy Birthday Sméagol." She gave him the box and he opened it. It was a bracelet, made of rope with golden texture. He looked at her. "I made it and was hoping you could have it."

"But this is yours Lyavain, why you giving it to me?"

"I want you to have something that reminds you of me, in case we get separated."

Sméagol laughed. "Just what I need right now, I will be gone now. I will not come back."

"They are calling you a murder, my mother, your grandmother and my friends. Why?" She asked curious and confused.

He smiled a fake smile. "Don't mind them, it is what you think that matters." He turned his head half way round and saw the people come after. He kissed her forehead. "Good-bye" he said and left her there.

"Sméagol, don't leave!" But he had left and was never to return. "Sméagol-"

An Elven man heard crying and he followed the sound. Few minutes later he saw a little girl sitting on the ground with her legs up to her chest, crying. He bends down to her and she looked up. He saw she was an Elf, but it was something human about her. "What is your name little girl?" He asked.

She looked into his eyes. "L- Lyavain- my lord" she tried to be polite.

The Elf smiled a friendly smiled and she stopped crying. "Lyavain, what are you doing out here? Where do you come from?"

"The river my lord, I- I live with the Stoore Hobbits." The Elf didn't understand.

"You are far from home Lyavain, come. I will take you too safety." Lyavain followed the kind Elf further in the forest of Mirkwood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work, either the song. Only the Character Lyavain. **

King Thranduil was walking with his son in his castle. They were talking about Lyavain. "_You say she is a half-Elf?"_ The son asked on Elven tongue. His father nodded. "_How long she been here?"_

"_Six summers. But there is something strange about her. It is not that she is half-Elf, I've come across of that before. I am curious about her past. She says she lived with the Stoorish Hobbits"_ King Thranduil said.

"_How did she come here?"_ His son asked.

"_She walked. She cried. The Stoorish Hobbits banished her friend, one of their own. Her parents died by an Orc attack when they were on their way to the Grey Haven. It is something dangerous about her-_" he stopped talking when they heard a beautiful voice sing. Lyavain.

"Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try

These tears we cry  
are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home

So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
was ever there for me  
Now we say good-bye  
We say you didn't try

These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt the blame  
And-"She stopped singing, hearing something outside her door. The door opened up and there was King Thranduil and his son.

"That was a beautiful song Lyavain, but also a bit sad" King Thranduil said. "Lyavain this is my son Legolas, he just arrived home." They both smiled to each other, only Lyavain's smile was a fake smile. She had tears crying down. "Why are singing a sad song that makes you cry?" He asked.

"Today is six summers since my friend's birthday and the day he got banished. I miss him" Lyavain said. King Thranduil sat down next to her on the bed. "Is it possible that someone has found him?"

"I do not know, he could have gone anywhere. But I am sure he missed you too. What is his name? I never got that" King Thranduil asked.

"Sméagol, he was one of the Stoorish Hobbits" Lyavain answered. King Thranduil looked at her and then at his son. They knew something they didn't tell Lyavain. "Do you know something?" She asked.

"No I am afraid not" King Thranduil lied and they left her there on her room. She knew he was lying. But she kept singing.

"And you will weep  
when you face the end alone

You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home."

"_You just lied to her"_ Legolas said when they got further away from her.

"_Yes sadly I had to. There have been spotted a Hobbit in few of the villages south, they drove him away. Now he is gone. People from the villages calling him a murderer, I do not want a person like that in my forests."_

Lyavain rode to north, far north in the forest in the moonlight. She was eighteen now, but she have never forgotten Sméagol. Her friend. She had the horse's reins in her right hand and a bow in her left, with a bunch of arrows on her back. She wanted to hunt on wild animals, she knew they were living far north. Suddenly she felt an urgent sting in her stomach and she crashed in a bough from a tree what made her fall down from her horse. It felt like something was trying to get out of her stomach. She screamed as her nails were hurting, as they drove themselves out. She looked at them, they become slowly bigger and longer. She went on all four trying to throw up whatever it was, she buried her nails far in the ground. Her legs became longer and thicker.  
The world for her became dark and turned herself on her back, looking up on the moon. _Am I dying?_ She thought.  
The birds and the animals were running away, her screams went right into their bones, afraid of what will happen next.

**The song: Emiliana Torrini – Gollum's Song, from Two Towers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work, only the character Lyavain.**

Legolas saw a horse without a rider and grabbed its reins quick. He recognized what horse it belonged to. _Lyavain._ He thought immediately. He were about to mount the horse but his father called his name. _"Legolas do not go on that horse." _He said on Elven tongue_._

"_Why not? It is Lyavain, she is in danger"_ Legolas said and looked at his father.

"_It is full moon."_

"_I know that father that has nothing to do with Lyavain."_

"_It has. I got a letter from Lord Elrond from Rivendell that knew her mother. Her mother was with a werewolf and they got a child. She is a werewolf Legolas. Do not follow her! The first full moon as she turns eighteen is when she will become one."_ Legolas didn't care, he mounted the horse. _"Legolas, son!"_ He ignored his father and went north.

After hours and hours of searching at dawn Legolas saw blood from animals, and halfway in a river he saw what looked like a lifeless body full of blood. "Lyavain" he said. Jumped of the horse and ran to her, turn her on her back and in his arms. She was breathing. "Lyavain!" He said. She opened her eyes and looked at Legolas. Her eyes were black. "Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Legolas?" He smiled. "What-"She then remembered it, what she did last night and what happened. "What happened to me?" She asked.

"Come, let's get you back to father" Legolas said.

"No!" She grabbed his arm and saw all the blood. "I need to know now! What happened?"

"Father told me that your father was a werewolf, which means you are one too." Lyavain looked into nothing, she was in shock. "Lyavain look at me." She didn't until Legolas turned her face to him. "It doesn't matter. We can help you, we can help you control it."

Lyavain got tears in her eyes. "No- I cannot be here. I will hurt you, look at all the blood."

"Lyavain, you've been like a sister to me. I am not giving you up." She was still in his arms.

She touched his face with her hand, he got some blood on. "I can't, you know that." She got up and ran away from him. She took one more look back at Legolas who sat there, looking back at her. And then she turned and ran for her life. She knew she will be death if she came back.

The wolf growled at the man. He was in her cave and he was going to die. "What are you?" The man asked, not a hint of fear in his voice. She growled again, showing her big sharp teeth. She was bigger than any other wolf. When standing on all four she reached her back to a Men elbow. Her fur was white as snow, not easy to see in snowy lands. Her eyes were black and furious. The man had his sword pointed at her. She attacked but the man jumped away. She then walked slowly closer, but he took one step at the time backwards. He tried to run but she ran faster and stopped before him. He took up his knife and throws it on the wolf, she blocked it. Looking at the knife as it ended up in the snow, and then she saw what was too late another knife hitting her in the shoulder. She let out a scream and lay down easily on the ground.  
The man were about to slash the wolf but then he saw what happened to it. It changed to a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark eyes. She had a white dress like her fur in wolf shape, but she had no shoes on. She was on her back, holding her shoulder were the knife had struck. The man hadn't seen anyone with such a beauty before, but inside her he knew she was full of terror. He saw it in her eyes, her deep dark eyes that screamed of pain.  
The man came in her sight and she took out the knife and tried stabbing him in the leg, but he took her arm. "What are you?" He asked again.

"Werewolf" she said fast, feeling dizziness already coming. "I haven't controlled myself still being in wolf form when I get hurt too badly. Like now."

"Let me help you" the man said and ripped some stripes from his cloak.

"Why?" She asked worried. He ignored her and bound the stripes of clothe around her shoulder. She grabbed his arm. "Why?" She asked again.

"You did not look friendly when you found me, your eyes were full of terror. But now when I see you like this, you look friendlier. I do not think you are an evil person" he said. She looked up at him, in his eyes.

"When you see me hurt you mean?" She asked and tried to laugh. It did make the man laugh. "What is your name?"

"Strider" he said.

She smiled. "Strider… Am I not allowed to know your real name?" He didn't say anything, just continued. "I'm Lyavain." She looked up on the sky.

"Lyavain is a beautiful name, it still doesn't make me say my name." Lyavain smiled.

"It means Wolf-"

"Wolf-spirit, I know. It is in Elven tongue" Strider interrupts her saying. "You are half Elf and half- You seem like you are a werewolf, shouldn't you be half werewolf?" He asked.

"Uhm- I am half Elf yes, I do hear as well as Elves and I see as good as them. But I am not sure if that is the wolf in me too. I have Elven ears, but I look identically like a wolf only bigger. I think the only things I have from Elves are how long I live, though I am not sure how long werewolf lives."

Strider didn't say anything. "I haven't seen you in Rivendell or Lothlórien, you must be from Mirkwood right?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was raised in Mirkwood with King Thranduil and his son from when I was six, but before that I lived with the Stoorish Hobbits-" She thought for a moment. "Before that I don't know, I do think Rivendell since Lord Elrond of Rivendell knew my mother."

"Forgive me for asking, but how many years you've lived in Mirkwood?" He asked.

Lyavain looked at him. "That I can tell when you tell me your name, I've said enough about myself." He finished up and helped her sit up.

"You shouldn't change to a wolf until that wound is healed. So the bandage won't break" Strider said. They sat like that quiet. "Let's have peace between us, at least for now."

"I do heal in wolf form, well it goes slowly with deep I haven't got wounded so many times before and yes that is a good idea." Strider helped her standing up and she looked down on her feet and around herself. They were in the middle of nowhere, in the north where there is only snow. "Could-" Lyavain wasn't sure if she should say it. Strider looked at her. "Would you mind if I could join you wherever you are going. In case you have to check the wound, and I have no sword to protect me with."

Strider smiled. "I don't mind. I am going south to Rivendell. You can join me there."

"I am not going to Rivendell, but I can join till I get better. Elves don't like me and I don't like them."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you not like Elves?" Strider asked Lyavain after hours of walking south. The landscape was the same, few mountains on their sides and some trees. But the rest only snow.

"I tried to get in Mirkwood in human form, but they knew what I am and they tried to kill me. No matter how long I've lived with them it doesn't matter. They all want to kill me."

"Maybe they are just afraid. They fear you might kill."

"Then they should give me a chance to prove that is wrong." They didn't say anything else for the next hour. Strider checked her wound one more time and then they walked again. When the night came Strider killed a deer. Lyavain made a fire and they roast the deer over the fire. Strider asked before if she ate things raw or cooked. She answered in wolf form she ate things raw and in human cooked. When they finished Strider checked her wound one more time and then she went to sleep. They had taken some branches from the trees on the ground to sleep on top of it.

Lyavain had left Strider at their resting place before dawn. She knew inside her she could trust him, but she wanted to be careful. Her wound wasn't that big, so at the end of the day she went in wolf form. She stayed in the north, where there was snow. People don't see her much in the snow.

Lyavain ran over to Misty Mountain and when she looked back, far in the horizon she saw a black spot. Strider. She continued to run and came to bare lands as she followed the mountain south. She walked for hours and hours till she saw a cave into the mountains. She went in for cover, it looked like it would rain. She had eaten enough so she didn't need any food till tomorrow.  
She found a nice spot to sleep so she lay down. Shutting her eyes, but then she heard some noises further in the cave. She took her head up, it was behind her. She stood up and turned around fast and then she looked into a creature she never seen before. It was small and thin. Like if hasn't eaten in days. But it did not look like if it was tired. It was walking on all four, it barely had any hair on its head.

"Thissss isss my cave!" It said, almost hissed. It growled at her but she growled louder. What made it look frighten. Lyavain did not want to fight, she was tired so she ignored it and went further into the mountain. The creature did not follow, she was happy about that. She found a nice corner and she went to sleep there.

Later that night she heard voices. A few pair of feet walking and running. She stood up quickly and looked around the corner. It was Dwarves. They were coming closer. She turned into a human again and showed herself. Letting them see her hands so she was no danger.

"Look" one said. "A woman. What are you doing here woman?" The Dwarf asked.

"That is none of your business, I was only looking for a place to stay for tonight" she said. For the Dwarves that did not make such sense, picking inside Misty Mountain. But they let it be.

"Do you know the way out?" The Dwarf asked. Lyavain looked back at where she came from, where she found the creature. She felt pity for the creature and intended to leave him alone.

"Yes, I know a way out. If you do not harm me I will help you get out of here." They all nodded to each other and Lyavain took the lead. She did not go back to the creature but where the Dwarves came from. She could see well in the dark, as it was pale dark in here. Only the lit the Dwarves had lighten up few steps ahead of them. The truth was for Lyavain she did not know the way out, but she smelled the way out. Though she had no idea where it ended up.

After few hours she saw trees. Just few trees and the smell of fresh air she had for so long smelled was here. They were out. Thought she saw she was on the same side of the mountain only further south. "My Lady, you got us out of the tunnel. We owe you" another Dwarf said.

"You don't, stay safe on your journey Master Dwarves" she said to be polite. But then she smelled something, like wet- wolfs? She looked at her right side and it was something lurking in the shadow. "Master Dwarves I suggest you all climb up a tree." They all joined her side. Then Wargs came into the light. Some of the Dwarves let out a gasp. "I said get up the trees" she said and walked closer to the Wargs who were ready to attack her. She shapeshifted to wolf and went to attack. They were a bit smaller, but that didn't matter for Lyavain, she killed them. The Dwarves had done as she said and got up the trees as the Wargs attacked them.  
They couldn't climb. Lyavain took her teeth in the back of a Warg, ripping it in two and then she went on next one. When they were all down the Dwarves came down. From the entrance of the cave a man came. For Lyavain it looked like a Hobbit and thought right away it was Sméagol. But it wasn't, this was one was smaller and thinner.

"Bilbo!" A Dwarf shout to him. "Where've you been? If you didn't show up right now we would had left you here."

"Oh thank you master Dwarf" Bilbo said sarcastic. "But I got lost too." Bilbo saw the big wolf and made a gasp.

"She saved our lives, she is a werewolf" another Dwarf said happy. Lyavain rolled her eyes. _Dwarves and Hobbits…_ She thought. She left them there and went south.

She did not go in the mountain again, only following the mountainside south. After few minutes she saw a little way in the mountain. It fit perfect for her to get in, but she were going to ignore it if it wasn't for a song she heard.

"You are lost  
You can never go home."

Lyavain went silence down in the mountain again. The way didn't go straight down so she could easily come up again. At the bottom she saw a lake, and in the middle of the lake was an island. It wasn't big. On that Lyavain saw a creature sitting on his knees holding something in his hand. It was the creature she met earlier.

"You are lost  
You can never go home." It said again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work. Only the character Lyavain.**

Lord Elrond walked quickly down to the gates of Rivendell and outside stood a wolf with white fur. He had Elven guards behind him and they all were ready with bows. "_That is not needed"_ Lord Elrond said on Elven tongue when he saw the wolf back away. The Elves put down their arrows. "I've been waiting for you Lyavain" he said.

Lyavain looked at him, didn't know what to do. She sniffed a bit and then walked closer to Lord Elrond. Against her will she turned to human form. "I need your help" she said.

"Want to come inside?" Lord Elrond asked.

Lyavain looked at the guards. "Only if they will not do any harm to me."

"As long as you don't do any harm to them it will be fine." They all walked in and Lyavain followed Lord Elrond up the stairs to his house. He let her sit down on a chair and him on the opposite of the small round table. "What do you need?" Lord Elrond asked.

Lyavain looked around for anything that could harm her. "Information about someone." Lord Elrond listened well of what she found inside Misty Mountain. "I need to know who he is."

"His name is Gollum, he have been living there for soon five hundred years. What happened to him I do not yet, he was once a man."

"Is Gollum his birth name?" She asked.

"Sméagol." Lyavain looked shocked down on the ground. "You know him?"

She looked up to Lord Elrond. "Yes, well not anymore since he didn't recognize me. He and his grandmother took care of me when mother was not home. I was six when they say Sméagol killed his cousin Déagol. I am not sure what the truth is. Thank you Lord Elrond" she said and stood up.

"Lyavain wait" she looked at him. "I am more worried about you. You're living out in the wild. I knew your mother, you are an Elf. Actually Half-Elf like me, you can stay here."

"I appreciate your offer Lord Elrond, but I do not trust you or your people. Elves have tried killing me for years now" she said. She turned into a wolf and ran out of Rivendell.

"Please come" Strider annoyed her. "Lord Elrond asked for it, he wants you to represent your race." Lyavain and Strider were in the forest outside Rivendell.

Lyavain looked at the gate in her human form. She looked hopeless lost. "I don't know Strider. I still don't trust the Elves. When is it?"

"Today, at midday. They can give you everything you want."

Lyavain looked again at the gate and then she sighed. "Alright I do it, but only if I come in wolf form." Strider smiled and nodded. "And wipe out that smile of yours." Lyavain turned to a wolf and followed Strider in to Rivendell. Lyavain were on her guard when she walked there behind Strider. She growled at those Elves that went to close.

"Lyavain, they are not going to hurt you. I will take you to Lord Elrond" Strider said and they met on Lord Elrond in the house of Elrond. "Lord Elrond" he said and Elrond turned around to them.

Strider left them alone. "Nice to meet you again Lyavain, it has been a while." Lyavain couldn't say anything as long as she was in wolf form. Lord Elrond showed her a room she was allowed to have in first floor. Lord Elrond then left her there.

Lyavain went out of her room and found two Hobbits sitting near a big table in the garden with a lot of food. One of them poked on the other and pointed at Lyavain. "That is a big wolf" he said. He jumped off the chair and took a step closer to Lyavain. He looked first stunned and then confused. "What are you?"

"Merry!" The other one said. "Can you not see it is a wolf?" Lyavain laughed inside her. "You can sure join us."

"Shame it cannot speak or maybe even not understand us" Merry said. Merry walked closer to Lyavain and she was at the same height as the Hobbit. "Can you?" He asked and Lyavain nodded. "You see Pippin, it was as I said." The Hobbits took most of the food down on the ground and Lyavain sat beside them. Listening to their tails of the Shire while they ate and smoke.

They sat there for an hour and then two more Hobbits came. "Sam! Frodo!" Pippin said happy.

"What's this?" Frodo asked and looked at all the food.

"We are enjoying good food with our new friend Lady Wolf. My Lady this is Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. Please sit" Merry said to them. Frodo and Sam sat down next to them. Lyavain got really fund of the Hobbits, she liked them.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyavain walked next to Strider to the Council. She saw Frodo sit there next to Gandalf. There were Elves, Dwarves and Men there. They all went silence when they saw the big wolf come in. "A werewolf" one of the Dwarves whispered.

"They were supposed to be extinct" a man said.

"They are not, as far as we know Lyavain here is the only one. Men did not manage to take them all. This one has been protected by the Elves before she became one" Lord Elrond said. Lyavain looked at the man. She recognize his clothes, he was from Gondor. She growled at him for making him say something like that.  
Lyavain sat down on the ground next to Frodo, she knew it was something evil around him and when they ate together she saw the One Ring. They all sat down. Next to Gandalf were Elves, two Men, Dwarves and then Men and Aragorn. Lord Elrond started to speak about that they had to discuss the evil that spreads from Mordor. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo" he said to Frodo.

Frodo got up and placed the One Ring in the middle of the stone table. When he sat down again, Lyavain and Frodo looked at each other. Frodo smiled to her, for not having the heavy burden around his neck.

"So it is true" the man from Gondor said. He stood up and Lyavain paid close attention to what he was doing. "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered." He walked closer to the Ring. "A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's Bane" he repeated himself. He reached for the Ring.

"Boromir" Lord Elrond shouts out. Lyavain stood up growling and barking at Boromir. She got closer to him, flickering her teeth at him. Dark clouds came over Rivendell and a dark voice was heard. Gandalf said something on the dark language.

Boromir sat down on his chair again against his will from Lyavain. The light came and the dark clouds disappeared. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris" Lord Elrond said to Gandalf.

Gandalf sat down again on his chair and Lyavain sat down next to Frodo. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." The last sentence he said to Boromir.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor" Boromir said standing up again. Lyavain did not like it, she did not like him. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot it wield it. None of us can" Strider said. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said looking at him.

An Elf Lyavain recognized as the son of the king, Legolas stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Lyavain looked at Aragorn. "You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas said.

"Gondor has no king" Boromir said sitting down on his chair. "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn has right, we cannot use it" Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed" Lord Elrond said. Lyavain saw that Boromir was disappointed.

"What are we waiting for?" A Dwarf asked, grabbed his ax and hit the Ring with it. The ax broke in thousand pieces sending the Dwarf on the ground. Lyavain noticed it hurt Frodo and looked at him. Taking her nose for comfort on Frodo's arm.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, Son of Glòin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this" Lord Elrond said.

It went quiet for a moment. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. The Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs" Boromir said. "There is evil there that does not sleep." He draw Lyavain attention. "The Great Eye is ever-watchful. Is a barren wastelands riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Even with ten thousand men can't do this, it is foolish."

"Have you heard nothing what Lord Elrond had said? The Ring must be destroyed" Legolas said standing up.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it" Gimli said to Legolas.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked and stood up.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli said. All the Elves and Dwarves stood up and so did the Men arguing among each other. Lyavain sighed.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows!" Gandalf said and stood up. "None can escape it. You'll all will be destroyed!"

Lyavain thought if she did bite someone they might be quiet, she thought of Boromir. Frodo stood up and so did Lyavain. "I will take it" he said. "I will take it!" They all went quiet and looked at him. Lyavain stood next to him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf came to him and took a hand on his shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." He stood behind him and Lyavain moved closer to Lord Elrond.

Aragorn stood up. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He walked to him and sat on his knees holding Frodo's hands. "You have my sword." He stood up next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow" Legolas said standing next to Gandalf.

"And my ax" Gimli said and stood next to Legolas. _So this is what Aragorn and Lord Elrond wanted me to do, to join them._ Lyavain thought.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done" Boromir said and stood behind Gimli and next to Legolas.

"Hey" voice appeared behind them. There Samwise Gamgee showed up. "Frodo's not going anywhere without me" he said and stood next to him.

"It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not" Lord Elrond said.

From the entrance Merry and Pippin came forth. "We're coming too" Merry said and ran next to Frodo. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission- Quest- Thing" Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out, Pip" Merry said.

Lord Elrond looked at Lyavain. "It would be nice having you with us Lyavain" Gandalf said. She did not like it so she shapeshifted to human.

She looked at Legolas that looked stunning on her. It has been five hundred years seen he last saw her and now she had become older and a beautiful woman. "I will not come" she said still looking at Legolas.

"Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring" Lord Elrond said.

"Great!" Pippin said. "Where are we going?" He asked. They all looked at him.

Lyavain turned and were about to leave. "Lyavain" Lord Elrond called after her.

"I told you Lord Elrond, I do not trust you or the Elves. That is why I am not coming" Lyavain said, turning herself to a wolf and left Rivendell right away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work. I do not own the song.**

It was becoming dark and Lyavain ran as fast as she could. She had taken together her things, sword and knifes as she sensed something evil come. When she had got to the top of the hill she saw the Fellowship down the hill and behind them, far behind them were Wargs. She ran as fast as she could down the hill and the Fellowship saw her come running down. They got worried as she didn't slow down and speed up. Legolas turned and saw the Wargs. "Wargs!" He said and drew his bow. Lyavain ran passed them and crashed into the Wargs. She bite one's head off. Continued on the others as they stopped and made a circle around her, Legolas helped her and so did Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf. A Warg took a grip on Lyavain's waist and was going to bite hard, but it got killed by an arrow. Lyavain looked at the arrow then at Legolas. _That was mine._ She thought. Aragorn and Boromir killed one and Gimli took one and they all twelve was dead when Lyavain killed the last one.

The fellowship stood there and looked at her. "Where did the Wargs come from?" Boromir asked and looked the way they did come from. From North.

Frodo walked closer to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Lyavain looked at the little scratch she saw he looked at in her shoulder. Aragorn came and checked it. In the next seconds it healed. Frodo as the other Hobbits looked wide eyed. "How did you do that?"

"I can heal myself in wolf form. You don't always have to check my wounds all the time Aragorn" she said to him after she turned.

"If you stop getting yourself hurt I will" Aragorn said.

"The Wargs came from Misty Mountain. They live there, few of them. But I've seen more and more travel south to Isengard. Where are you all heading?" She asked breath-taking.

"Moria. Travel over Caradhras did not work. Saruman knew where we were heading" Gandalf said and Lyavain nodded.

"Come with us" Frodo said. She looked at him and then at Legolas for a short moment.

"Not this time Frodo, but I will go north and see if it is any more Wargs left. I am heading that way anyway" Lyavain said.

"Stay till dawn" Gandalf said. "We are setting up camp soon." Lyavain nodded. She helped finding them a nice hideout and they rolled out blankets and set up fire.

Aragorn and Legolas came back unlucky not finding any deer or rabbits. "Where is Lyavain?" Legolas asked.

"She went to find a deer" Merry said. Lyavain came back with a deer, one leg she had eat herself. "There she is." Sam got ready with food for all. "How was it becoming a werewolf?" Merry asked.

Lyavain didn't quite sure what to answer. She remembers the night. She looked at Legolas, did he remember? "Painful" she said. "I was confused first, but I needed blood so I killed most likely all the animals in the area. Legolas woke me up near a river, everything was blurry then." Lyavain looked in the fire as she could picture everything in that.

After couple of hours the Fellowship lay down to sleep. "Now it would be nice with nice song" Pippin said looking up on the stars.

Lyavain started to sing a calm and beautiful song when the Fellowship lay down to sleep.  
"Lay down  
your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end

Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do those white gulls call?

Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home

Safe in my arms  
Just sleeping."

Lyavain stopped singing when she saw them all had fallen to sleep. She stood up and walked out of the forest they were in. They had only set up camp few meters in there. She stood there watching the wild.

"I've never meant to hurt her" Lyavain heard Legolas whisper to Aragorn. "I tried telling my father not to order the Elves to attack her. But he did not listen, he didn't want to listen. I was never there when she entered the forest. But I heard Elves talk about it. I can't stop thinking why she was coming to Mirkwood all the time and now she doesn't trust me."

"She will Legolas" Aragorn whispered back. "She only needs to know the truth. I do think she trusts you; it is just hard for her showing it and think it herself. Especially after all that has happened." A cold wind came blowing over the field and into the forest, almost letting the fire go out. Lyavain knew it now, but she never thought it. She turned herself to a wolf because that is when she is most warm and walked to Legolas. She lay down behind him who sat near the fire and went to sleep. Legolas lay down so he had his over body rested against Lyavain. Lyavain opened her eyes and took her head up to Legolas. He pet her behind the air. "You are like a dog sometimes" he whispered smiling. Lyavain sneezed like she couldn't hear what he say and lay her head down and fell right away to sleep.

**The Song: Into the West by Annie Lennox, From Return of the King**


	8. Chapter 8

Lyavain woke up that Legolas sat up. They had been sleeping all night like this. Lyavain got up and stretch every muscle and yawned. Legolas were checking if it was something to get the fire back up. The dawn were coming soon, they could see the light soon go over the sky. Lyavain turned herself to human and looked at Legolas. "I'm sorry" she said.

Legolas looked like a question mark. "I know why you didn't trust me and it is alright. But why did you come back so many times? You knew they will kill you" Legolas asked.

"I wanted to see you" she said. Legolas took her in his arms and hold her there. "I have missed you a lot. I did come back when I knew I could control the wolf in me."

"You're foolish you know that right? Try get into Mirkwood unnoticed" Legolas said. It made Lyavain smile. "Come with us, you are most welcome."

"I cannot. I am going to Misty Mountain. You know I told you about Sméagol?" He nodded. "He is there. Lord Elrond told me, I am going to find him again."

"Lyavain" Legolas said and looked at his companions who still slept. "He is not himself. He had the Ring for five hundred years Lyavain, he is a creature. A murderer, he will not recognize you. He is dangerous, he will kill you."

Lyavain took a step back. "No- He will not hurt me. Don't you dare call him a murderer, he is not! The Ring is. If it wasn't for the Ring he wouldn't be like that."

"If it wasn't for the Ring a lot of things wouldn't be like it is now. Lyavain don't go there, I beg you."

"I heard him Legolas, he sang our song. He used to sing for me. The first four paragraph of the song I used to sing on his birthday he made up, and I continue with it when he left. He does remember me, or have some memories at least. That means a lot" Lyavain said. She had hope in her eyes.

"It is too late to save him."

Lyavain couldn't believe that he said it. She looked down on the out burning fire and saw Frodo had listen to the whole thing. Lyavain walked away from him and Frodo came after. "You knew Gollum?" He asked.

Lyavain stopped. "Yes, I know Sméagol" she corrected. She turned to him. "Be safe alright? And look for the others." Frodo nodded. "I will maybe come later." Lyavain looked at Legolas who watched them and she turned to a wolf and ran north.

Lyavain found a way in to Misty Mountain and found the road inside. When she got to the lake she smelled this place have been empty for a while. She looked over to the little island and saw there was no one there. She turned to human form and went in the boat that was there. _It must be how Sméagol got over._ She thought. She walked on the little island and saw it law a bracelet carefully on the ground. Lyavain became happy. It was the bracelet she gave Sméagol for so many years ago. She took it up and saw it was a black texture too there. Something he must have put on. She sat down on her knees and felt on the ground, he used to live here. She let it back where she found and went out of there.

"Where are you Sméagol?" She asked herself. "Where are you?"

Something was wrong, she felt it and she smelled it. There was something evil nearby. It must be Orcs but it was also something else. She was very south now for Misty Mountain. Something hit a rock on her leg and she turned around quickly. She walked closer to where it came from and saw an Orc lying on the ground. He smiled to her and then he looked passed her. As she turned her head she got hit by another rock what made her fell unconscious.

"Now it wasn't that hard" the Orc said. The twenty Orcs looked at the wolf. "Now we just need to figure out how to get her back."

"Carry her you fools" one Orc said.

"But- She is heavy in wolf form!"

"Well then that is good for you. Take her!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work. Only the Character Lyavain.**

An Orc poked Lyavain with his sword and she woke up slowly and dizzy on a black stone floor. "Where am I?" She asked not even looking up. No one answered. She lied on her stomach and she looked up seeing a white man with a staff. "Saruman" she whispered.

"Now you know where you are" Saruman said. She looked around and she saw a black stone table and near the wall a chair. It looked like a throne chair.

"What you want with me?" She asked. Saruman nodded to the Orcs behind her and they left them alone. She saw that she had thick chains around her both legs and arms also her waist. "You think these ridiculous chains will keep me here?"

"Yes they will. You're a werewolf, only a simple wolf while I am a wizard."

"Yet" she mumbled to herself and tried to break the chains. She couldn't do it in human form. "Why am I here?"

"You are going to do something for me" he said and sat down on the chair. Lyavain looked at him confused. "You resist the evil, you resist the evil that comes from the One Ring. I've seen it and now you are going to bring it to me."

Lyavain laughed. "Not going to happen, I don't even know where it is."

"You do know where it is and it will happen. I have someone you care about. If you not do as I say I will torture him, in front of your eyes." An Orc came and stood in the door, he had his arms on his hips. Waiting for order, he also had a whip in his hand.

"Who is him?" She asked.

"Your father."

"My father? I've never seen my father, how can I believe you?" Saruman looked at the Orc behind her and he and five Uruk-Hai dragged a bloody wolf. She saw it is bigger than her and black. The Uruk-Hai kicked it in the back, but it did not response only looking up at Lyavain.

"Get on your lazy human feet" the Uruk-Hai demanded and kicked him one more time and it turned to a human.

The man had black hair down to his shoulders and beard, not much but something. His clothes were black and poor and he was still bloody. He looked at Lyavain with wide eyes. "It cannot be" he said. He were about to attack Saruman but the Uruk-Hai grabbed his chains and pulled him back.

"He is not my father" Lyavain said and the man looked at her. "I don't know what you've done to this poor man, but I don't believe you." She looked at Saruman and he smiled.

Saruman stood up and walked to the stone table there he picked up a Palantír. He kneeled down to Lyavain and showed it to her. "Look in it!" She looked in it, not daring to do anything else. There he saw the man with her mother and Lyavain as few weeks old child. "Do you believe it now?" Saruman stood up and place the Palantír at the table again. Lyavain looked at the man for answers.

"I'm sorry Lyavain, I'm sorry you ended up here" the man said, he looked down on the floor when he said it and then at her. "You look so much at your mother."

"When my mother died why didn't you let me come with you?" Lyavain asked.

"I did, but I took you to a family I've knew. I knew they will look after you as their own daughter." Lyavain took her arms around her legs, she didn't want to talk to him and he knew it.

"Now" Saruman said. "You will do as I say or else-" Saruman looked at her father and the Orc took a knife and sliced it slowly in his hand making him almost scream. As Lyavain was still quiet and looking into nothing, an Uruk-Hai took a knife deep in the nails to her father what made him scream.

"Stop it" Lyavain screamed. Two Uruk-Hai took her chains and pulled her away from her father. "Stop!"

"Take the Ring from that pathetic little Halfling, give it to me and you both go free. I will not harm him while you do it."

"We're all dead if I do, you too Saruman. Sauron will find out and send his forces here and kill you slowly" Lyavain said.

They had stopped torturing him when Saruman walked closer to her laughing. "When he does, it will be too late."

"There is only one ruler of the Ring, only one who can wield it and he does not share power" Lyavain said. Saruman looked wide eyed and grabbed her neck to the wall. Her father were about to attack him if it wasn't for the Uruk-Hai.

"Don't you dare-" her father said and got kicked in the stomach.

"I'll do it" Lyavain said while looking at her father gets tortured. "If he comes with to, you can find us easily if we do anything else."

Saruman took a harder grip around her neck and tossed her on the ground. "No he stays here. You will do as you say or you will see him die a painful death and you will dream about it every night, regretting you didn't save him."

Lyavain nodded. "I'll do it, I will bring you the Ring. But when I do come back and I see he is worse. I will have my teeth in your neck."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you doing this? I said I will do it" Lyavain cried out. Her right leg was broken and she had a huge wound on the other.

"I want to make sure you will do it" Saruman said. "But of course it will cost your father's life if you don't." The Orc let her be and went out of her cell. By the help of the wizard's staff he turned her over on her back. Lyavain felt a pinch her chest. She tried not to scream. "I will do this to your father if you will not do it." Saruman left the cell open and two Uruk-Hai came and dragged her out. Out of Isengard and into Fangorn.

They let her be there and she changed to a wolf. She looked at the Uruk-Hai, jumped on them and ripped their head off. She walked slowly and hurt through the forest of Fangorn and lay down near a river. She needed rest and let the wound heal. As her wounds were soon healed she heard something. Something she wasn't sure of. She looked up and around herself and then she saw something move. It was a tree. She easily stood on her hurt leg, it was weird now standing on it but it was fine again.  
Lyavain looked up at the trees and she heard them speak to each other. She walked slowly through the forest, only looking down. She thought about everything and nothing. She thought of how she would free her father. She couldn't take the Ring, but she wanted to do anything for him.

After a week of walking she got to the Great River. She hide behind some thick trees and saw three boats in the river. She saw Aragorn in one both with Frodo and Sam. Legolas in another with Gimli. Boromir with Merry and Pippin. But where is Gandalf? She followed them, keeping her eyes on Frodo. Legolas noticed it was something on shore in the woods. He thought he saw a wolf, but he wasn't sure. Werewolf isn't easy to locate, not even for an Elf.

They sailed into land and were to rest for the night. They set up fire and they talked and laugh as if nothing had happened. "She is here" Legolas whispered.

"Who?" Boromir asked.

"Lyavain."

"Are you sure? She would had come forth if she was here wouldn't she?" Boromir asked.

"I've sensed something for a while, something evil but yet pure. I can only sense Lyavain like that" Legolas said.

Lyavain walked away from them, she couldn't do it. She then met on Frodo. "Lyavain, what is it?" Frodo asked. Lyavain looked sad and turned around to walk away. But Frodo took her on the fur, not hard just to have her. He could feel her warm through his body.

Lyavain stared at his neck where she knew the Ring is. Frodo followed her gaze at the Ring and took few steps back. Lyavain is so close now as she stepped closer to Frodo, to the Ring. They were few inches away and she looked at him, he looked scared. But Frodo trusts her. Lyavain looked behind him and she saw Boromir holding on the sword.

"Frodo?" Boromir asked and he turned around. "What is going on?"

"It is alright Boromir" Frodo said.

Boromir came closer to them. "What are you think you are doing? Don't you think I didn't see where you were looking? At the Ring?" Boromir asked, he wasn't himself. "Frodo step away from her."

"No" Frodo said and stood in front of Lyavain.

"I know you seek solitude Frodo, but to her!" He said pointed at the wolf. "You suffer. I see it day by day." Lyavain began to growl easily. "You sure not you do not suffer needlessly? But there are other ways Frodo, other paths we might take."

"I know what you will say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart" Frodo said.

"Warning? Against what?" Boromir asked stepping closer to them. Frodo walked back next to Lyavain. "We are all afraid Frodo, but to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have don't you see that is madness?" Boromir asked going closer to Frodo as he stepped back.

"There is no other way" Frodo said. Boromir did not like what he said.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" He said getting angrier. "If you but lend me the Ring." He put forth his hand so Frodo could take the Ring in his hand. Frodo began walking faster backwards and Lyavain stood in the middle of them both and changed to human form.

"Boromir, don't do this. You don't know what you're saying" Lyavain said.

"I had a dream the other day, that you will take the Ring to Saruman. Isn't that why you are here?" He asked and drew his sword. "I will not let you take the Ring, the only hope it is if you lend me the Ring."

"Frodo, get away from here" Lyavain warned him without taking her eyes from Boromir. Frodo looked confused at her. "Frodo, run!" She said and Frodo did as she said. Lyavain turned to a wolf and growled at him. Boromir looked at Frodo as he ran up the hill. He were about to follow after but Lyavain got in his way.

Boromir were about to strike Lyavain, but she jumped away and took the sword with her mouth. Boromir weren't strong enough, she got it and tossed it away. She jumped at Boromir making him fall down on his back and hit his head hard. Something changed in his face, like if he had woken up from a nightmare.

Lyavain flickered her teeth. "Lyavain?" He asked afraid. He looked around to see what happened and then he remembered it. "Where is Frodo?"

Lyavain got off him and turned to human form. "Go back to the others, I will find him" she said.

"I'm sorry Lyavain, I didn't mean it. But I sort of did" Boromir said. He was on his knees looking at the ground.

Lyavain kneeled down before him and touched his cheek with her hand. "I know, I forgive you for it. It was the Ring, do you know see what will happened to you if you have it?" He nodded for understanding it. "You cannot have it." He nodded again. "Frodo has to forgive you now, and you have to say sorry. But if he doesn't right away, be patient. He has to know he can truly trust you." Boromir nodded again. Lyavain looked to her right in the ground quickly. Something is happening or are about to happen. "Look out for Merry, Pippin and Sam. I'll get Frodo" she said and kissed Boromir on the cheek where her hand just was. Boromir looked up at her as she turned to wolf again. They looked at each other for a moment and then she ran up the hills after Frodo.

Lyavain found Frodo near destroyed stone buildings. There was no one around and she could sense and smell enemies were coming. Frodo looked at his sword, it was blue and then he looked at Lyavain. "Orcs" Frodo said shocked. Lyavain gave sign he had to jump on her back and she lay down. "Do you mean it?" He asked and she nodded. Frodo got on her back and hold tight in her fur. She got up and start running down the hill just as she saw Uruk-Hai coming behind them.

Lyavain turned around as she heard sword cling behind her. She didn't see anyone but she smelled Aragorn. "What is it?" Frodo asked. She sat down so Frodo could get down and she turned to human form.

"Go Frodo, run down to the boats and go to Mordor. The Uruk-Hai is after you" she said. Frodo looked up at the hill and then he turned and head for the boats. Lyavain draw her sword and ran up to help Aragorn. She met on the Uruk-Hai and sliced the first's head off. Aragorn jumped down from a cliff and landed on one that killed it.

"Where is Frodo?" He asked while they both killed the Uruk-Hai. "And why are you not in wolf form?"

"I let him go and I've been to long as wolf." Lyavain ducked as one were going to slice her head, she stabbed it and turned to stab another. More and more came and some ran pass them. "Where is Legolas and Gimli?"

"Up the hill" Aragorn said and ran down the hill. Lyavain ran pass him and stopped as he saw Boromir get shot by the third arrow. Aragorn jumped down the cliff again and crashed into the Uruk-Hai that had a bow in his hand and were about to shoot another arrow. Lyavain saw in the forest were the rest of the enemy ran had Merry and Pippin.

"I'm going to regret be a wolf now" Lyavain said and turned to a wolf as she jumped down the cliff and followed the group of Uruk-Hai.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work. Only the character Lyavain.**

Lyavain ran pass the Uruk-Hai. One stood in front of her some meters away, ready to attack. She jumped high and took a big bite in the head of the Uruk-Hai. She stood on two legs when another one went to strike her, taking her paw on the enemy's pole and the other on the head of it. Taking her nails deep in its head. She attacked another one and then one she missed seeing, took its ax and dug it in her waist. Lyavain lay slowly down, but she had to recover strength and began attacking one Uruk-Hai.

"Stop!" One Uruk-Hai commanded. Even Lyavain stopped and looked at him, she then were about to turn around but got hit in the head and everything blacked out for her. "What are you doing?" The Uruk-Hai shriek!

"Lyavain!" Pippin shouts out.

"Shut up!" The Uruk-Hai said to him. "She was supposed to turn to human form before we take her. Now we have to drag her with us! Take her!" He commanded. Two Uruk-Hai's grabbed a branch and some rope they had with and tied Lyavain to it. They then carried Lyavain and began running again.

"They took Lyavain and the Hobbits, why would they take Lyavain?" Legolas asked them both. They were standing near the boats looking across the river where they saw Frodo and Sam. "You mean not to follow them?"

Aragorn didn't answer. "So it was all for vain, the fellowship failed" Gimli said.

Aragorn looked at him and stood up. "Not if we are true to each other. We will not leave Merry, Pippin and Lyavain in torture then death. Not while we have strength left" Aragorn said and took his Elven knife in his belt. "Leave everything that can be spared behind, we have to travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Aragorn began running up the woods again.

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other. "Yeah!" Gimli said and both of them ran after Aragorn.

The group of Uruk-Hais stopped as a small group of Orcs came forth after three days. "You're late! Our master grows impatient, he wants the shirerats now!" An Orc said.

"I don't take orders from Orcmaggots" the Uruk-Hai said. "Saruman will have his prize and we will deliver it!" The Uruk-Hai turned and went more into the group when he saw the two Uruk-Hais drop down Lyavain.

"She is too big, we need rest" one of the Uruk-Hais who carried her said. One Uruk-Hai gave Merry what he had to drink and he spilled it all out again.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin warned them.

"Why? Do you want some?" One Uruk-Hai asked. "No? Then keep your mouth shut!" The leader of the group of Uruk-Hai smelled something in the air. "What is it? What do you smell?"

"Man flesh. They've picked up our trail. Let's go!" He said and they all began to run again with the group of Orcs.

The night came as the group of Uruk-Hais and Orcs stopped. "We're not going no further until we've had a breather" an Orc said exhausted. They let down Merry and Pippin next to Lyavain.

"Get a fire going!" The Uruk-Hai commanded and few of them went inside the forest to cut down for the fire.

Pippin dragged himself closer to Merry. "Merry, Merry."

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin" Merry said. They both looked at Lyavain, they liked that they got so much warm from her. But they were worried too, she haven't opened her eyes on three days. "Lyavain" Merry whispered. No answers. Then noises came from the forest that was not from the Uruk-Hai.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked worried looking at Merry.

Merry looked up at the forest. "It is the trees." Pippin didn't understand. "You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive."

"Alive?"

"Threes that could whisper, talk to each other even move" Merry said. The Uruk-Hai and the Orcs start arguing among each other what to eat, the Orcs wanted the Hobbits. But the Uruk-Hais knew they had to be spared. They dragged Merry and Pippin up. One Orc were about to kill them but an Uruk-Hai cut off his head.

"Looks like it is meat back on the menu boys" the Uruk-Hai said and began eating the Orc. Merry and Pippin got themselves to Lyavain tried waking her up. She opened her eyes and looked at the forest.

She looked between the Hobbits and the forest so they could run in there. "Come" Merry said and they both dragged themselves to the forest. The world went black for Lyavain again. One Orc stopped Merry and Pippin.

"Scream! Call for help! No one can save you now" the Orc said and a spear went right through him. Horsemen from Rohan came crashing into the camp killing every Uruk-Hai. Merry and Pippin got themselves inside the forest and all the Uruk-Hais were dead.

"Lord Éomer!" One man called for the Marshall. "Over here." Lord Éomer came and few of them were looking at Lyavain. "That is one big wolf."

Lord Éomer went on his knees and took his hand on her. Feeling her warm. She then became a human, something Lyavain did not mean and she was naked. "She is a werewolf, they were supposed to be dead" the man said.

Lord Éomer saw the big ugly wound from the ax. "Burn the Uruk-Hai and give me some water" Lord Éomer said. One man came forth with water. Éomer took his cloak over her and tried giving her some water, what was not successful.

Lyavain woke up and she first saw Éomer. She didn't feel dizzy anymore as she used to the past three days. Éomer took away the cloak where her wound was in the waist but Lyavain took his hand. "Who are you?" She asked with a sore throat.

"Lord Éomer son of Éomund, third Marshall of Rohan. I will not hurt you, but I will help you" he said. Lyavain looked ahead of herself, she was still laying on her side.

"I'll take her from here" a man from the forest said. He wore white clothes and had a white staff.

"Gandalf?" Éomer asked shocked seeing him in white. Gandalf the White kneeled down next to Lyavain.

She looked confused up to him. Gandalf took his hand on her face and mumbled some words. "You're white" Lyavain said shocking.

Gandalf laughed. "Not as white as you" Gandalf said. Éomer helped her sit up and she took his cloak good over her chest. "We have some business with something in the forest Lyavain, you should come with me."

Lyavain nodded. She felt better already. "I think I can manage to turn to wolf again. How did I get to human form?" She asked looking at Éomer.

"I don't know my lady, you just turned." Éomer looked at the men who were taking the Orcs and the Uruk-Hais in a pale. "I have to help the men." Éomer and Gandalf both helped her up since she had to hold on the cloak.

"Here" Lyavain said and were about to give him the cloak.

"Uhm no, you need it" Éomer said. Lyavain just looked at him and made the cloak fall down on the ground. Éomer looked at her but moved his look quick. She then turned to wolf form.

"Come, we have to hurry. Éomer do you mind not telling anyone, friend or foe that you saw Lyavain?" Éomer didn't know why but he nodded, he wouldn't do it. "Come" he whispered to her. "Merry and Pippin are soon to be found by something that will shock them." Gandalf said and they both walked into the forest. Only it went a bit slow with Lyavain.


	12. Chapter 12

Lyavain didn't know why, but she had a big guilt. She couldn't save her father and that will cost her life when Saruman first finds out she will not bring the Ring to him. Matter of fact she wants to risk her life for the one she loves, matter of fact she only known her father for one day. But now she worried that her bloodline will not continue and the race of the werewolf will be dead. Gandalf stopped and waited for Lyavain to come. They both saw an Ent move closer to them having Merry and Pippin in his hands. The Ent dropped Merry and Pippin on the ground and they saw up to Gandalf.

They didn't say anything, just look at him with wide eyes. "Thank you Treebeard, you're in great help" Gandalf said to the Ent. The Hobbits stood up, looking from Lyavain till back to Gandalf.

"We saw you fell, it is not-" Merry didn't have more to say. Gandalf laughed and they both went in his arms for hug.

Pippin looked at Lyavain who had her face down. "Lyavain you're alright?" He asked. She looked at him as he was coming closer. Pippin was a bit smaller than Lyavain.

"Lyavain cannot go in human form yet, she is too badly wounded and she growls at me if I try healing her" Gandalf said. He turned to Treebeard and talked quietly to him. Merry and Pippin took their arms around the big wolf, her warm went through them both. "Merry and Pippin you will both stay here with Treebeard, he will take you to safety" Gandalf came back to them saying.

"Why can we not come with you and Lyavain?" Merry asked a bit disappointed.

"Both of you will be safe here and things will happen here that hasn't happened on a very long time" Gandalf said looking up at the trees. Lyavain followed his gaze. They all said good-bye to each other and Treebeard took Merry and Pippin with him more into the forest as the sun were raising.

"Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are arriving now. Can you walk a bit further?" Gandalf asked. Lyavain couldn't walk fast on her right leg that hurt because of the wound. Gandalf looked around. "Stay here then, we will come back to you." Lyavain smiled to him and Gandalf went off. He didn't go far till suddenly he lightens up with a big bright light.  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits" Gandalf said to them with a voice of Saruman and his own. Lyavain could smell Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They passed this way the day before today. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Gandalf asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded and the light of Gandalf disappeared.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been" Gandalf said. Lyavain came limping towards them. "I don't want you to walk so much Lyavain, I told you we will get to you." Lyavain didn't do anything, something Gandalf could not figure out. He knew it was something wrong.  
Gandalf began saying how he fell in Moria. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I stayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf" Gimli said very happy for having him back.

"I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now at the turn of the time." They all start walking to the exit of Fangorn Forest. "One stage of journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance" Gimli said.

"We heard trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King" Aragorn said.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured" Gandalf said. Legolas walked slowly next to Lyavain, guarding every step.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-?" The trees began talking angry with each other against Gimli. "I mean, charming quite charming forest." The trees calmed down.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains" Gandalf said. He had been taking on a grey cloak.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles" Aragorn said to Gandalf and he laughed.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong" Gandalf said looking at Gimli.

"Strong?" Gimli asked. "Oh, that's good" he said as he heard the trees again.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe" Gandalf said and turned to walk again. "In fact they are far safer than you are about to be." Them all followed them outside. Aragorn and Legolas had with them their horses given by Lord Éomer.

Gandalf whistled and a beautiful white horse came from the forest side to Gandalf. "That is one of the Mearas" Legolas said. "Or my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax" Gandalf said. "He is the Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf turned to Lyavain who had lay down on the ground. "Stay here and rest. When your wound is healed I am sure you will reach us before we reach Edoras." Lyavain nodded and Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rode towards Edoras.


	13. Chapter 13

Lyavain began running fast as she could when she was strong enough. Her wound had healed hours after they had left to Edoras. It was night when she saw Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli had set camp for the night. Gandalf and Aragorn were talking looking east and Legolas and Gimli were sleeping. Gandalf and Aragorn turned as they noticed Lyavain lay down close next to Legolas so he got some warm from her. She took her head up and looked to North-East, her eyes went far. Pass Emyn Muil and to the Dead Marches, there she saw Frodo, Sam and Sméagol. Sméagol had changed, she saw it on him. She knew Legolas had right, there is not a chance for him to change. She wasn't even sure if he will remember her.

"Does Sauron know about Lyavain?" Aragorn asked after he saw she slept.

"I do not know, but I don't think that will be a problem. What worries me is that she is in trouble, I can see it. But she won't tell me right away. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge. For Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage." Gandalf looked at Aragorn. "The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams."

"And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld" Gandalf said as they had reached Edoras the day after. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Be careful what you say. Do not look for warm welcome here." They continue to ride and when they came in to Edoras everyone was quiet and they all looked at those who came.

They were all wearing black and some of them looked frighten on the wolf Lyavain. "You will find more cheer in a graveyard" Gimli said. They dismounted their horses and got up the steps to the Golden Hall.

They met on guards that came out from the big doors to the Golden Hall. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. And I cannot allow the wolf come in" the guard said. Gandalf nodded to them all and they turned in their weapons.

"Lyavain have to come in, she cannot turn into human form because then she will not have a dress on. Do you really want to try making her shift?" Gandalf asked.

"Alright, but we will keep an eye on her." The guard looked at the staff. "Your staff."

"Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick" Gandalf said. The guard nodded and they let them in. The hall was huge and there were tables on each side. In the middle of the hall was a fire place and in the end sat the king. He looked very old. The spirit of this place was gone and so was the hope. There were men who walked next to the fellowship and Lyavain when they walked closer to the king. Ready to attack if needed. There was a black shape of a man who sat next to the King.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden King" Gandalf said. The black man leaned over to the King and said something.

"Why should I welcome you- Gandalf Stormcrow?" The King asked, he could barely speak.

The black man, Gríma Wormtongue stood up and walked closer to Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest" he said.

"Be silent!" Gandalf said sharp. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Wormtongue looked at his staff he had and backed away. "I told you to take the wizard's staff" he said and the men came to take it. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Lyavain took them all out. Not killing them just punching them so they will stay away.

"Théoden son of Thengel" Gandalf said approaching the old King. He stood before him, but the king wanted to ignore him. "Hearken to me! I release you from your spell." He hold up his hand.

The king laughed. "You have no powers here Gandalf the Grey" the King said.

Gandalf took away his grey cloak and it was like he lighten up again.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as a poison is drawn from a wound" Gandalf said and throw the King into his chair. A lady in white dress came, Lyavain was about to bite her dress so she won't run up to the King but Aragorn hold her back.

"If I go, Théoden dies" the King said and got tossed back into the chair.

"You did not kill me and you will not kill him" Gandalf said. The King was struggling against him. "Be gone!" Gandalf walked up two steps to the king. The King tried to attack him but got tossed one more time and fell down into it. The King looked exhausted and were about to fall down from his chair. The Lady in white dress ran up and helped him up.

The aging in the King's face were gone and he saw things clearly and he looked younger. The King looked at the Lady. "I know your face" he said. "Éowyn." Éowyn smiled and the King looked at Gandalf. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend" Gandalf said. The King stood up and looked at everyone. His eyes fell on the big wolf that stood next to Wormtongue who were lying on the ground with Gimli's foot on his chest. The King looked at his fingers as if everything has been too long ago. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." A man had the King's sword and held it up to him. The King took up his sword and then looked at Wormtongue.

"I've only- Ever served you, my lord" Wormtongue said after being thrown down from the Golden Hall. He was crawling away from King Théoden.

"Your leechcraft would had me crawling on all four like a beast" King Théoden said angry.

"Send me not from your sight" Wormtongue said. Théoden were about to slay him but Aragorn stopped him.

"No, my lord. No" Aragorn said. The King looked at Aragorn and he turned to Wormtongue. Aragorn were going to help Wormtongue up but he just spitted in his hand. Wormtongue ran to get a horse and rode away from here. "Hail, Théoden King!" Aragorn shouted to the people and they all bowed to the King, so did Aragorn.

The King turned to Gandalf. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"


	14. Chapter 14

Lyavain had gotten a white dress and she walked out from her guest room to the Golden Hall. There lay the King's son Théodred in fully armour. Éowyn were seeing if everything was alright. She was alone in the room. Éowyn felt something was looking at her and she turned her head and saw Lyavain. She walked closer to the dead son. "This must be hard for you" Lyavain said.

Éowyn nodded. "You are a werewolf?" She asked. "How long you've been it?"

"Five hundred years." Éowyn were shocked by the answer even she tried not to see it. "You're Lord Éomer sister?" Éowyn looked at her.

"You know him?" She asked.

"No, I saw him. Well he saved me, him and his men. Near the Fangorn Forest, he killed the group of Uruk-Hai that had taken me and my friends capture. You have the same face when you think and look into nothing." Éowyn smiled and then six guards came and carried the son out.

Lyavain and Éowyn followed after. All of the people in Rohan were in the funeral. King Théoden walked right after the six guards that carried his son to his tomb. Gandalf and Lyavain followed after, then Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. When Théodred were carried into his tomb Éowyn began singing and after a while people left so King Théoden could be alone for few minutes.

"White dress doesn't quite fit for a funeral" Legolas said when they were on their way up to the Golden Hall.

She looked at him. "And you know what fits for me?" She asked. "White dresses represents my white fur, nothing will change that." Lyavain turned around and saw Gandalf and King Théoden at the sons' tomb still. "What will happen now?"

Legolas followed her gaze. "Saruman will attack Rohan" Aragorn said coming up next to Lyavain. In the horizon they saw a horse. Lyavain and Legolas could perfectly see who it was on the horse, two children and one just fell down. Gandalf were already on the move towards them.

Gandalf and King Théoden helped the children down the horse and Lyavain was there keeping them warm. The oldest one told them what happened to their village and the Wild Men who did it. They got something to eat in the Golden Hall and Lyavain had her hands on their back. "Where's mom?" The little girl asked Lyavain and then she looked at Éowyn who gave her a blanket over her shoulders. Lyavain leaned on a pillar close to them. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash" Gandalf said. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron, ride out and meet him head on." Gandalf took his hand on Théoden's armchair. "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak" Aragorn said. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

King Théoden stood up and walked down. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us." Gandalf walked down. "I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not" Aragorn said. They all looked at him.

"When I last looked Théoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan" Théoden said turning to him.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked.

Théoden looked at him. "Empty the city and make refuge of Helm's Deep" he said and walked out of the Golden Hall. Everyone looked at each other.

"Go to Helm's Deep" Gandalf said, he didn't want to believe it and walked out of the hall. "He thinks he's leading them to safety" Gandalf said and were on his way to the stable. Lyavain, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli followed. "What they will get is a massacre." Gandalf was standing next to his horse Shadowfax. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan."

"I'll come with you" Lyavain said. "I can find Éomer better than you, I can still smell his sense here." Aragorn and Gandalf looked at her. "Not that it means something." Lyavain turned and walked to Legolas. "Don't kill the whole army while I am gone" she said to him.

"Oh don't worry about it Lady Wolf, not without me" Gimli said. She smiled to him. Legolas took her in his arms for a hug. Lyavain looked at Gimli and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, My Lady that was not needed" he said with a pink face. Gandalf rode fast pass them and Lyavain turned to wolf form and ran after.


	15. Chapter 15

Lyavain smelled on the ground after Éomer. She could still smell their horses. Gandalf came riding after her. Lyavain had run fast ahead so she knew she was on the right track.  
Day turned into night and both of them stopped to get some rest. Both of them looked out in the east and Lyavain turned her head north. She was in human form now. "They are not far away now, but they are moving each day that goes. We have to get up early so we can reach them before it is too late" Lyavain said.

"Yes, we have to reach them by tomorrow night. What can you see? I see you can see so far" Gandalf asked. Lyavain turned to east.

She let her eyes wonder to Frodo and Sam again. "They are in the Dead Marches." Gandalf looked at her. "I can see the enemy moves in Mordor." She turned south west. "Saruman is gathering his army. It's huge, way too many for King Théoden can survive alone." She then turned to Minas Tirith. "Gondor isn't prepared for the war. The war will come from Saruman and Sauron, Gondor is weak. If the Osgiliath falls-" She didn't say anything else.

"So will Minas Tirith. We have to worry about one war at the time. Get some rest now, we have to get up earlier than Éomers men" Gandalf said and took his cloak tighter around himself.

"I give more warm in wolf form" she said and turned. She sat down close to Gandalf and she fell asleep.  
Lyavain woke up in the middle of the night that Gandalf spoke to himself. She saw he was sleeping. On top of a hill she saw a deer. _Perfect breakfast._ She thought. She ran up the hill, fast and silence. She grabbed the deer with her paws and teeth. The deer were about to run but it was too late. Lyavain finished eating her part and took the rest of it to Gandalf. He was still sleeping. She changed to human and made some fire and roast the deer.

Gandalf woke up by the smell of meat. "I am afraid I don't have a lot to the food" Lyavain said.

Gandalf smiled. "It is better than nothing" he said. He took forth his pipe and began eating. "You trust the Elves now?" He asked.

"Only Legolas" she said smiling. They continue to search for Éomer and by the time it was dawn they found their camp. Gandalf and Lyavain walked through their camp guided by one guard and they reached Éomers tent.

Éomer just put on his shirt as he was going out of his tent. "I did not expect to see you here Gandalf, or so early" he said.

"Of course you did not, we wanted to come by ourselves" Gandalf said looking at the wolf as she turned to human form. "We need you to come back. Saruman has released his army. We need your men to march to Helm's Deep. That is where King Théoden is going right as we speak. You have a big army, we won't get there before in three days' time."

Éomer thought for a moment and then he turned to two guards that stood outside his tent. "Tell the men to pack right away, we're leaving for war." The two guards ran away to tell the men. Gandalf nodded to Lyavain and Éomer and left. "I see you got a dress this time" Éomer said and looked at her.

"I believe you prefer me-" Lyavain thought. "More undressed right?"

"You do know me" Éomer said and she smiled. "No, I mean- I was being rude, I am sorry."

Lyavain almost laughed. "You should change if you don't want to miss the war of course." Lyavain went to find Gandalf, if she wasn't for being a werewolf she could never find her way out of here. Éomer came running and joined her side when she came to the exit of the camp. "That was fast."

"Don't want a lady like you waiting" Éomer said and they both reached Gandalf. The Men of Rohan had already finished packing and had full armour on. One gave Éomer his horse and they all mounted theirs. "Will you go in to wolf?" He asked.

Lyavain liked him. If someone met both her, as human and wolf they never liked it and always try not to talk about. But for her it looks like he doesn't care if she is one of them. "No, I cannot stay too long in wolf anymore. Do you mind?" She asked and reached out a hand, he took it and helped her up behind him.

"Move out" Éomer shout out to the Men and all of them followed Gandalf and Éomer to Edoras for war.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work. Only the character Lyavain and her father.**

The sun was about to rise and they were now looking soon at Edoras. "You've ever been in war Lady Lyavain?" Éomer asked Lyavain who sat behind him.

"No I haven't, but it is first time for everything right?" She asked smiling. Trying to keep the head up, to be positive.

"King Théoden stands alone" Gandalf said when they three were looking down at Edoras. The King had a number of Men behind him riding down the bridge and down to the Uruk-Hais. They were outnumbered. Lyavain saw Legolas, she was relieved and also Aragorn.

"Not alone" Éomer said coming up next to Gandalf. Lyavain jumped off the horse and stood next to Éomer. "Rohirrim!" He said drawing his sword and his men came behind them. Lyavain turned herself to a wolf and were ready to slaughter them. "For the King!" He shouts and they all rode and ran down. The Uruk-Hai saw them, those who had spears went in first line ready to kill. But the sun went up behind them that made the Uruk-Hai go blind. They couldn't see anything. Lyavain jumped over the first Uruk-Hai and took her claws in one Uruk-Hai's head and bite the head off another.

The Men swept over the Uruk-Hai easily, killing every one of them and chased them to the Forest of Fangorn. "Stay away from the forest" Éomer said. Lyavain got in front and she saw trees that moved. Killing the Uruk-Hais that went inside the forest, they had won. Lyavain walked back to the fortress with a cut on her paw, she lay down as she saw Éomer came closer and sat down on her knees. "You're hurt, let me get a healer" he said but then he saw it was healing. He looked stunning at her.

Lyavain got up and turned to human form. Éomer looked up at her and turned around when she walked behind him. "Forgot I could heal already?" She said with a playful smile. Éomer stood up and looked at her when she approached Legolas and Gimli. "So who won?" She asked.

Gimli laughed. "Of course I won Lady Wolf, even the wisest could tell that" Gimli said, he was sitting on an Uruk-Hai.

"Only by one Uruk-Hai" Legolas said.

Lyavain kissed Gimli on the cheek. "You deserved that." Gimli became red in his face again. "Legolas you disappoint me" Lyavain said and looked at him. "Now maybe one of you two could tell me what happened to Aragorn? I saw he fell and now he is back?" She asked with a serious face. Legolas and Gimli both looked at each other for explanations.

Lyavain heard a scream, a scream of pain she has heard before. She turned around where the scream came from, her eyes followed the sound and it got her to Isengard. There she saw her own father under torture. She couldn't bare look anymore and she turned around feeling exhausted. It has been few days since the war ended and the men and woman were packing. They were travelling back to Edoras. But Gandalf are going to Isengard with the king, Éomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Lyavain.  
Now she wanted to bite Saruman's head off. They were coming out with their horses and they all looked at Lyavain as she turned to wolf form angry and ran towards Isengard. "Lyavain!" Gandalf shouts after her, but she did not listen even she heard him well.

Merry and Pippin sat on the wall to Isengard as Lyavain ran pass. She looked up at the tower. There on the top stood Saruman with his staff. "Ah Lyavain, you finally came" he said.

Lyavain shifted to human form. "Where is he?" She asked. "I know what you've done to him. You said you weren't going to hurt him."

"That is what you think" he said.

"It is in my nature to be kind, gentle and loving maybe. But you should know this when it comes to matters of protecting my friends, my family. Do not trifle with me. For I am the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know" she said. "Do not doubt that I will break in and rip your head off before you even can see me. Because I will." Saruman went quiet.

"Lyavain" Gandalf said who had just arrived. Merry and Pippin sat behind Aragorn and Éomer. "No" he said to Gimli who wanted Saruman's head. "We need him alive. We need him to talk." They all looked at the top of the tower where Saruman is.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend?" Saruman asked. "Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace." King Théoden said. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace."

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the keys of Barad-Dûr itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman asked.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives" Gandalf said. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information" Saruman said. "I have some for you." Saruman took forth the Palantír. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf rode closer to the tower. "You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest of him those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death. Now Lyavain, did you bring what I wanted?" He asked Lyavain.

"I want to see him first!" Lyavain said. They all were looking at her.

Saruman made a little laugh. "I know you don't have the Ring, I've seen it thanks to your father. Your father is already dying, he will rotten here in this tower forever." Lyavain walked up the first step on the stairs.

"Lyavain don't go further!" Gandalf said and she stopped and looked at him.

"He has my father, he have had him for years. I am not leaving this place without him."

"Let her father go and come down, Saruman and your life with be spared" Gandalf said.

"Save your pity and your mercy" Saruman said. "I have no use for it." He sends a fire ball down on Gandalf, but nothing happen to him. Nothing at all. Gandalf are too strong for him.

"Saruman" Gandalf said. "Your staff is broken." Saruman's staff broke in thousand pieces. Lyavain walked up to the door and tried to get in but it was of course locked. She went few steps down as she heard it opened. Two Uruk-Hais dragged and dropped her father down the steps.

Lyavain grabbed him and rolled him around on his back. He was breathing. The Two Uruk-Hai then went in and locked the door quickly. "Father…" Lyavain said.

Behind Saruman came Gríma showing. "Gríma, you need not follow him" King Théoden said. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan." Gríma looked like he was tired of Saruman and hoped King Théoden had right. "Come down."

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but thatched barns where brigands drink in the reek their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?" Gríma were about to go down till Saruman spoke. "The victory at Helm's deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

"Gríma, come down. Be free of him" king Théoden offered Gríma.

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman turned to Gríma as he had spoken. "You released the wolf, so get down you cur." Saruman hit him what made him fall.

"Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf said.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here" Saruman said. Gríma stood up holding a knife and stabbed Saruman in the back three times. Legolas fired an arrow and hit Gríma in the chest. Gríma fell back and Saruman fell down the tower on a wheel.

Gandalf turned to King Théoden. "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike" Gandalf said to king Théoden.

Treebeard rolled around the wheel so Saruman was under the water. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees" Tree beard said. Gandalf had already hurried to Lyavain who still hold around her father. He healed some of the greater wounds; her father was too tired to turn to wolf. Gandalf stood up and looked at what Pippin had in his hands. The Palantír.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad" Gandalf said holding his hand forth to Pippin. Pippin gave him the Palantír and Gandalf wrapped it around with clothes.

Merry got on the guards horse behind him and Éomer rode closer to Lyavain. "I'll take him" he said. Lyavain nodded and took him over to Éomer who dragged him up in front of him. Lyavain turned to wolf as they all rode back to Edoras.

**Sorry this was such a long chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work. Only the character Lyavain and Thanatos (Not the name.)**

Thanatos woke up, holding tighter on the one who hold his arm. He looked up at her. "Lya?" He asked confused and dizzy.

"No, it is me, Lyavain" Lyavain said. She was happy he finally woke up.

"You look so much on your mother. You've got her beauty" her father said.

"And your strength. How are you feeling father?"

"A lot better, where am I? How did I get here?" He asked looking at the roof.

"You're in Edoras. I saw Saruman tortured you so I ran there to get you and some Uruk-Hais let you out. Are you sure you're feeling well? You haven't been in wolf form to heal yourself" Lyavain asked worried.

Thanatos looked at her and smiled. "No I haven't, I heal slower in human form."

"I didn't even know we could heal ourselves in human. I've been alone for five hundred years. I haven't found any of our kin." Lyavain looked sad and looked at down at her fingers.

"You have been too long alone my daughter and I am truly sorry. Your mother weren't going to the Undying Lands with you. Lord Elrond did not let us be together, but we did. I am a werewolf she was an Elf. When we got you we decided to leave everything behind and go west. There is a beautiful country more west where we were going to settle down. But she got killed and I took you to the Stoore Hobbits. I knew you would be safe there and I was too busy with my grief. I should have taken you myself, but if I couldn't control myself- I am not sure what would have happened to you."

"They raised me well, those four years I was there and so did the Elves. You should turn to a wolf to heal properly. There will be a feast later this evening, you should come. There are many people who want to meet you, especially one" Lyavain said smiling, thinking of Éomer.

"I know, but for now I need the rest. You should go, not taking care of the old man" he said and turned to a black wolf. Lyavain smiled and left the room.

They all stood up holding their cups up to king Théoden. Éomer and Éowyn stood on each side of the King as he stood in front of the throne chair. Éomer smiled to Lyavain and she smiled back. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead" King Théoden said and everyone said Hail and drank from their cup and the music began.

Lyavain looked over the crowd of people who drank and ate to find her father Thanatos. He wasn't here and she met on Éomer. "You look beautiful tonight" he said.

Lyavain almost blushed. "Thank you." They both walked to where Legolas and Gimli were.

Éomer suggested a drinking game between the Elf and the Dwarf. "No pauses" Éomer said. "No spills." He gave Legolas and Gimli one cup of ale.

"And no regurgitation" Gimli said looking at the ale in the cup.

Lyavain wanted to say it isn't so wise have a drinking game with an Elf, but she kept silence. "This should be interesting" Lyavain whispered to Éomer.

"Last one standing wins" Gimli said and began drinking fast. Legolas looked at the ale and drank carefully. They both had been drinking a lot each, but Gimli have been drinking more.

Legolas looked at his fingers. "I feel something." Éomer looked shocked and Lyavain just smiled. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me" Legolas said.

"What did I say?" Gimli said pointing at Legolas, he was totally drunk. His eyes went everywhere. "He can't hold his liquor." He looked in front of himself and fell from the bench on the ground, there he fell asleep.

Them all looked at him. "Game over" Legolas said.

Éomer hold forth his hand to Lyavain. "Will you do me this honor and dance with me?" He asked.

Lyavain wasn't sure what to say. "I've been living in the Wild for five hundred years Éomer, I cannot dance" she said.

"Then it is about time you learn it Lyavain" Legolas said. Éomer agreed with him and they both went out on the dance floor. Legolas smiled at Lyavain dancing and then he looked at Gimli who still lay on the floor. He then decided to get him to the room instead of laying here.

Lyavain and Éomer slowed their speed on the dance and looked into each other's eyes. They didn't say anything just looked at each other. Éomer looked up that it was something taking his attention. "How is your father doing?" He asked.

"He is getting better, he said he needed the rest then to be here" Lyavain said and Éomer turned her around, still holding her. She saw Thanatos. "He is up." Lyavain turned around to Éomer as Thanatos saw them.

"Is it something wrong?" Éomer asked.

"It is just weird thinking within one day I found out my father is still alive, barely."

"You don't think he is your father?" Éomer asked worried.

"I know he is, I saw it in the Palantír. Beside Legolas keep saying how much my eyes look like his." They looked at each other again and their faces were very close. They were about to kiss but Thanatos interrupt them.

"May I have a dance with my daughter?" He asked Éomer. Lyavain and Éomer separated quickly.

"Éomer, this is my father Thanatos. Father this is Éomer son of Éomund, third Marshall of Rohan" Lyavain said.

"Nice to meet you, of course you can dance with your own daughter" Éomer said. "My Lady" he said to Lyavain, kissed her hand and left them.

Lyavain looked at her father and they began dancing slowly. "He is a Man of Rohan Lyavain, he is not that kind of man for you." Lyavain didn't look at him. "You are an Elf and a Werewolf, you live far longer than a man does. But on the other hand Legolas-"

Lyavain interrupt him. "Legolas?" She stopped dancing. "He is like a brother to me and always will be. I cannot believe you just walk right in my life and think you've been here for five hundred years" Lyavain said in a bad mood. She walked a bit away from him, turned half way around and left sighing.


	18. Chapter 18

"How long you've been out here?" Lyavain asked Legolas. He was standing outside looking towards east.

"I just went outside when I heard you and your father talking, or disagreeing with each other. Don't you think you're a bit harsh to him?" Legolas asked.

"Me? No, I am not. He has only been in my life for few days."

"More than that really, he has been there for you since you was born Lyavain."

"And then he left."

"I see you like Éomer" Legolas said to change subject and smiled to her. She didn't say anything, just looking where Legolas looked, to east. "You can see them can't you? Frodo and Sam?" He asked.

"Not as much as I could, I think it is because of the Eye. Or I am getting old." Legolas laughed. "I believe they've seen the Black Gate and are now on the way from it. I am not sure. They are too close to Mordor for me knowing anything. I do like him, it is now just a bit difficult when my father is here." They heard Aragorn came next to him. "I- Saruman told me to bring the Ring to him or my father dies."

Aragorn looked at her. "That is the past now, your father is here and the Ring is on the way to Mordor. I think we all would have thought the same, but the good thing is that you didn't" Aragorn said.

"The stars are veiled" Legolas said. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." They all looked at each other. Lyavain sharpened her eyes. Without her will she got brought to the Eye. She saw it. She turned and fell on her knees. Legolas went right to her side.

"I am fine" she said. Legolas stood up again and looked to east. Aragorn helped her up.

"He is here" Legolas said and they all ran to the sleeping room where some of the men were sleeping. Aragorn opened the door and they met on Pippin holding on the Palantír. The Palantír was glowing and had the colours of the Eye. Pippin tried to struggle against it. Aragorn took the Palantír and he fell on the ground just as Pippin did. Lyavain took the Palantír, nothing happen to her. She just stood there and watched it. Thanatos her father came at her side and took a piece of cloth around the Palantír. Gandalf was kneeled down next to Pippin, he touched his face and Pippin began breathing again.

"Gandalf, forgive me" Pippin said afraid.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked.

Pippin closed his eyes to remember. "A tree" he said and looked at Gandalf. "There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf asked. "Is that what you saw?"

Lyavain could see the fear in his eyes. "I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head. He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked.

"He's going to strike Minas Tirith" Lyavain said. "And what I hear what Pippin saying they don't stand a chance."

"Lyavain" Thanatos said to his daughter right before they were going to have a meeting about what Pippin saw. They were standing alone. "If King Théoden will help Gondor or not I will go west." Lyavain looked at him with a question mark. "We are not the only werewolf here in Middle-earth. There is some more west of Rivendell. Werewolves are strong creatures and having just couple of more will help."

"You're leaving-"

"Just for few days, I will be back. I am not leaving you again forever."

"I never found any more werewolves" Lyavain said.

"That is because they are hiding."

Gandalf told King Théoden what happened to Pippin. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains" Gandalf said and looked at Pippin. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Lyavain looked at Aragorn who stared into the fire. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan." Gandalf looked at King Théoden. "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth." He looked at Aragorn. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" King Théoden asked.

"I will go" Aragorn said. "They must be warned."

"They will be" Gandalf said coming closer to Aragorn. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships" he whispered to Aragorn. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I'll ride to Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." King Théoden left the Golden Hall and Lyavain went closer to Gandalf.

"Father went west this morning to gather more Werewolves. He hopes he will bring with few more to the war" Lyavain said and Gandalf nodded.

"Let's hope he comes in time."

Lyavain walked out of the Golden Hall and ran into Éomer. "Éomer" she said surprised. "How are you this morning?" She asked. She felt her heart beat even louder.

"I am very well thank you. Is it your father I saw running west?" Éomer asked and they both went down the stairs alone.

"Yes, he is going to search for more Werewolves. Thank you for saving me, Merry and Pippin near Fangorn Forest" Lyavain said.

"My sister told me you've been a werewolf for five hundred years. How do you handle that? I mean do you have to be a wolf every day or?" He asked. Lyavain stopped and looked at him.

"I cannot go more than a week not being in wolf form or in human. Do you not like it?" Lyavain asked worried. She took her and through her hair dozens of time, being nervous.

"I'm only wondering" he said and he looked up to Golden Hall.

"You don't—" Éomer looked at her. "It is alright" she said and left him.


	19. Chapter 19

She looked to west, over the mountains she saw her father run. He had come further than she thought. It was almost full moon. Tomorrow it is, she looked down at her hands as if she could see some changes. Lyavain turned her head and saw Éomer going up the stairs to Golden Hall. She wasn't sure what to do about him anymore. "Can we start over?" A voice said behind her. She quickly turned around and was shocked seeing Éomer. "I didn't mean to scare you, My Lady." Éomer stood next to her looking in the same direction. "I didn't mean ask you the question that way. I'm trying to understand you more."

"Being a wolf is part of me, what I have to be. Nothing can change that. You have to accept that" Lyavain said without looking at him.

"I do understand it now. How you been?" He asked. "You seem lost after your father left and that is three days ago."

"I'm fine. It is weird thinking that it is more like me. I've been here for five hundred years and I've never picked up a scent or anything after them."

"And you will follow them back to their lands after this is over?" Éomer asked worried. Lyavain looked at him when he asked that.

"No, I won't. I have nothing there. Everything I love is here" she said and met his eyes. She had to admit it she was truly and deeply in love with him for some sort of reason she couldn't get.

Lyavain had almost forgotten anything when talking to Éomer the day after. They talked about anything, well almost anything. What happened before she came to Mirkwood was staying hidden. That is something she wanted for herself. The day were about to turn into night as she went in to her room. Through the window she saw the full moon rise. She knew what was about to happen, she leaned against the wall in pain. She felt her eyes shift to wolf. She resist it, she had to for now. "Not now" she said to herself and ran out. She ran out of the Golden Hall and out in the night. There weren't many people out.

"Lyavain?" A voice she barely recognizes said behind. She turned around and almost hissed at Legolas. She calmed down and looked afraid down on the ground before her. Her teeth became bigger as she stood there. She went down on her knees and Legolas was right at her side.

"Go away Legolas, I cannot control myself in full moon" she said. Legolas looked up at the moon. She saw her hands and legs become bigger. "Oh no." She howled out when she was fully a wolf. She looked at her paws that had dug itself in Legolas's hand. Lyavain looked at Legolas, not recognizable. A child that ran in to its house draws Lyavain's attention. Legolas draw his bow quickly and shot an arrow in her waist as she were about to run after the child. Lyavain screamed of pain when the arrow hit. Éomer came running down to her but Legolas stopped him.

"It is full moon, she cannot control herself" Legolas said. Lyavain took out the arrow and the wound healed. She looked at them that are when she knew what she would have done. She ran for the gate and into the woods. She had to get away from those people she loves.

Aragorn found her standing in the forest near Edoras. Her dress was bloody. "Lyavain?" He asked. She didn't turn around to look at him. "Come back, it has been over a day since you left."

"I cannot" she said. She turned around to Aragorn. "It will happen again under next full moon." She looked at her hands that were full of blood. There was one thing she hated being a werewolf and that was not managed to control her under full moon.

"We are leaving." She looked at him wondering. She looked towards Edoras and saw moments there and then back at Aragorn. He was fully armoured. "Gandalf has lightened the beacons. We are ready to go to war." Lyavain didn't say anything. "The day the next full moon is I will remind you about it." Lyavain smiled. "Come."

"I hurt Legolas, how is he?" She asked worried.

"He is fine, but he is worried about you more than his wound and I also now it is another who is also worried." She knew who Aragorn meant. Lyavain mounted the horse behind Aragorn and they rode back to Edoras. "Go change, you still have time" Aragorn said and she nodded. She jumped off and walked to the Golden hall.

She met on Legolas who was waiting for her. "Legolas!" She said shocking. She looked down at his hand. "I am so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't-"

Legolas interrupt her by raising his not wounded hand. "It is fine; I know you couldn't control yourself. Go and change" he said. Lyavain nodded and walked pass him. She stopped and gave him a hug. Legolas smiled. "Why you doing that for?" he asked when she released him.

"I just thought that it have been a while since I last gave you a hug."


	20. Chapter 20

Lyavain and Gimli switched places, Lyavain wanted to talk more to Legolas so Aragorn and Gimli didn't hear and they were marching to Dunharrow at all speed. Legolas rode a bit away from the men. "I will throw you off the horse if you ask me for forgiveness again" Legolas said.

Lyavain laughed. "You wouldn't do that" she said. Legolas got the horse to almost stand on two legs so she almost fell off. Lyavain hold tighter on his arm. "Alright, alright I believe you."

"You're always so easy to fool" Legolas said and she punch his arm. "I will never let you fall, never!" Legolas looked over at Éomer who was looking at them. "Can you see him? Your father?" Legolas asked. Lyavain looked to west; she looked far over the Misty Mountain, over Rivendell and to where he saw his father talking to few other Werewolves. Lyavain almost lost balance when she felt she lost air in her lounges. Legolas automatically took her hand that was resting on his arm. "What is wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, I just thought he would be on his way back by now" Lyavain said disappointed. She was about to say she hoped for more Werewolves, but she kept silence.

"He will come in time, if we meet him in Dunharrow or in the battlefield, he will be here in time. Beside it is not like Minas Tirith will be gone when we arrive there, they have Gandalf now" Legolas said. He turned almost around to see her face. She smiled in her own thoughts. "You had a bigger smile on your face few moments ago."

She looked at him. "You always see the best of things."

They arrived at Dunharrow at midday the day after. Men from everywhere in Rohan were here, they had their tents set up and King Théoden rode in front. They rode up to the mountain and they set up tents very fast. "This should be a good fight for a Dwarf" Gimli said when Lyavain helped unsaddle the horse to Legolas.

She looked at Gimli. "How so?" She asked.

"It will be a good war for a Dwarf to win." Lyavain laughed. "What? Do you not think so, My Lady?" Gimli asked.

Lyavain looked at Legolas. "I do think I should, after all, the Elf didn't do it very well last time."

"The Elf?" Legolas asked and looked at her. "Be careful what you're saying now." Legolas got closer to Lyavain.

"Or what? You cannot defeat a wolf, not a wolf like me." They both looked to their side when they heard Éomer come having a saddle in his hands; he was coming from the other row of horses. Legolas saw it was something with the horses. Lyavain took few steps to the side and Legolas saw that. Gimli and Legolas approached him but Lyavain just stood there. She didn't feel well and sneaked away from them.

Lyavain had this feeling in her stomach; she thought first it was because she was hungry. But it was something else. _I am sure it is just after the transform the other night,_ she thought.

The evening came, followed by night. Lyavain was in her wolf form looking down on the road seeing a black rider come riding. She didn't like the mountain that was behind her, so she was much as possible in wolf form. The black rider came up next to Lyavain; she had smelled him all the way across the camp and seen him coming before that. She took her head down for respect. "Lady Lyavain" Lord Elrond said and she looked up to him. "Maybe you can show me where King Théoden's tent is?" He asked and followed Lyavain to the King's tent. She went in with Lord Elrond behind him. King Théoden and Lord Éomer both looked at them and Lord Elrond took off his hood. Lyavain went out with Éomer and they both walked between the tents.

"I thought you were saving on the wolf form for the battle?" Éomer asked and she changed to human.

"I don't like the mountain" she said and they both looked at it.

"As long as we are here we are safe" Éomer said.

"The dead men are scaring me." Éomer looked at her shocked. "Do you not think it is nothing that scares me? They are dead! They are supposed to be- Not here." Éomer smiled well. "Don't smile like that" she almost begged.

"I am glad it is something that scares you, you cannot be afraid of nothing."

"What are you afraid of?" She asked.

"Losing people I love, losing you" he said and they looked at each other. Lyavain were about to say something, but Éomer came before her. "No one wants to lose you Lyavain; if I did I have no idea what to do." They came closer to her. "Lyavain…" he said and took his hand on her cheek.

They were about to kiss till Lyavain looked down on the ground. "I am sorry Éomer, I cannot."

"I understand." They stepped few steps back.

"No, you don't. What I mean-"

"You don't need to say anything. I know how you two look at each other" he said and smiled a fake smile. "Have a good night, Lady Lyavain." Éomer left her, she were about to run after him but her feet were glued to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Lyavain turned around to walk back to her tent and then she saw them. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were ready to leave? Lyavain ran over to them and they all turned to her. "Are you three going somewhere?" She asked.

Aragorn and Gimli looked at Legolas and they left them alone. Lyavain looked at Legolas. "Yes, we are taking the path to the death." Lyavain looked at him shocked. "Aragorn are going to summon the Men from the Mountain" he said. Lyavain looked at Aragorn, she saw he had a new sword. "I hope I can say and you will listen that I don't want you to come with."

Lyavain smiled. "I have to stay here till my father comes back. Please be safe all right?" Lyavain thought for a second. "What I mean-"Legolas laughed. "I want to see you again."

"You will" he said and kissed her in the corner of the mouth and then he went back to Aragorn and Gimli that stood there and watched. Lyavain stood there and watched Legolas as they all rode in to the mountain.

Lyavain turned around and saw Lord Elrond approach her. "Lord Elrond" she said. "I thought you had left."

Lord Elrond smiled. "Not yet, there is another reason why I am here then to give Aragorn the Shards of Narsil re-forged." Lord Elrond took of his Ring, it had a blue stone and Lyavain felt it was powerful. "This is one of the three Rings of Power, Vilya. One of its powers is to heal and I want you to have till Sauron is defeated."

"What? No I cannot, you need it. I am not the wielder of sort of powerful ring Lord Elrond" Lyavain said.

She refused to take it but she did. "You will need this, Lyavain. I've seen it. Keep it safe and do not let anyone know you have it, the enemy cannot know. Sauron seeks this Ring as well as the One Ring. I trust you to keep it till he is death and I will have it back." Lyavain nodded.

"I will protect it with my life."

"Ride now! Ride now to Gondor" King Théoden called out to the Men. Lyavain looked out after Merry, she thought she saw him coming here.

She sharpened her eyes and searched through the Men. She saw Merry get lifted up by Éowyn that was dressed up as a man. "Lady Lyavain?" One man said. She stood next to a rider. She found Éomers eyes and then she got up behind the rider on the horse.

"I will turn to wolf halfway there, so your horse get as much as strength as possible" Lyavain said to him and then they rode off to Gondor.

"Ah, My Lady Lyavain" Merry said as Lyavain approached him. "I was hoping to see you before the battle." He was sitting on a rock with Éowyn, but she stood with her back to her not showing her face.

This was the last break before they reached Minas Tirith. "Are you ready Master Hobbit?" She asked. Merry wasn't sure. "You will see Pippin again, also Frodo and Sam."

"How can you be so sure?" Merry asked.

"Because I believe so." Lyavain heard some Wolfs come closer to their camp. "Excuse me, but I got to go. Take care of each other, Éowyn and Merry" she said and Éowyn turned to her. "I won't tell the King or your brother. Please don't let me see you dead." Lyavain then walked over to the King that talked to the new arrived Werewolves.

Some of them were in wolf form other in human. "Lyavain" her father Thanatos said. He turned to the other Werewolves. "This is all it is left." Lyavain saw that they looked strange at her. Those who was in human form looked proud and not very casual. They didn't have any weapons.

"You should learn to fight in Wolf form, Lady Lyavain daughter of Thanatos" one of them said.

"Lyavain, this is Berus. Leader of the Werewolves" Thanatos said. Lyavain bowed to him for respect.

"I am, but I don't mind fight with swords and bow. I fight how the battle goes" Lyavain said.

"And you're an Elf. Never seen Wolf Blood mixed with Elves blood" Berus said and looked at Thanatos. "I hear you see far better than any man can?" Lyavain nodded. She felt that Berus did not like her for being an Elf. Berus didn't say anything else and he and his Wolves left them.

Lyavain turned to her White Wolf the rest of the trip to Minas Tirith. When they arrived there they saw it was bad for Minas Tirith. The army of Orcs had gotten in to the city and now destroying everything in their path. They had big towers that were to help the Orcs to go over the wall. Thanatos came next to Lyavain. That was the first time she didn't feel as secure as she used to. She was afraid of what will happen to her race and the people. The People of Rohan blow on the battle horn and the Orcs got ready to kill them. "DEATH!" King Théoden screamed. "DEATH!" The Men of Rohan screamed and so did the Riders of Rohan rode faster for war.

Lyavain stood there and watched them. She only hoped that Legolas came here in time because she had wrong feelings of what will happen to her and then she ran pass the Riders and crashed into the Orcs with her father at her side.


	22. Chapter 22

Lyavain jumped on a group of Orcs that tried to kill Berus, the leader of the Werewolves. She killed all of them and they both looked at each other. Berus growled at her, he didn't like it she had just saved his life. One Orc stabbed a spear in her waist and she turned quickly around, her claws went deep into the Orcs face and she separates the head from the body. She took the spear out and watched as the wound healed itself. She turned form and drew her swords and began attacking as she saw Orcs was around her. She swung her swords around as she turned around multiple times as the Orcs were all around her. Lyavain saw one Warg approach her, it was bigger than her. She turned to wolf form and attacked the Warg; it was quite bigger than her.

They both stood on two legs trying to bite each other in the neck, as the Warg was bigger he bite her in the neck making her scream. She fell down on the ground with the Warg on top of her. Something unexpected happened for the Warg. She turned form and took her sword deep in the body of the Warg. The Warg backed away in pain. Lyavain again turned to Wolf form and bite the head off the Warg. Lyavain heard something King Théoden said about secure the city as she saw three Werewolves lie dead on the ground and then another battle horn was made. But this horn was different. She felt the ground beneath her shake and big beasts approach her. She turned around slowly and saw the army from Harad had arrived on their big beasts of Mûmakil.

Lyavain followed King Théoden's order and was in front of the line. A Rider came next to her. "Be careful, Lyavain" Éomer said and they both looked at each other. The Riders of Rohan began attacking again and Lyavain ran up to a Mûmakil. "Lyavain!" Éomer called after her but she did not listen. The archers that was on the beasts aimed after her but they missed. She took her claws in the Mûmakil as she jumped on it and continue to climb it. She got up on the top and killed every single solder of Harad. She turned around just as she saw Black Ships come to the shore. _Oh no,_ she thought and turned form and stabbed with her swords in the head of the Mûmakil.

She jumped down and continues killing the Orcs. She killed one last Orc that was around her and then one Mûmakil with the platform on top died and fell on Lyavain, making her be buried under the bamboo.

The Men from the Mountain swept over the White City killing every enemy that was to be found and they all gathered outside the city in front of Aragorn. Aragorn let them have peace and they all disappeared. Aragorn turned around as he saw Legolas looking for someone.  
Legolas went on his knees looking at a dead Werewolf. He wondered if this was her father. He then continued over the dead bodies, looking after for a white fur. But he couldn't find her. Legolas thought the worse things, but then something moved under a Mûmakil.

Lyavain crabbed out. She wasn't in wolf form, but she was all right. She coughs up the sand and stood up. She looked at the White City, it was over. She saw Aragorn and he smiled to her, and then she looked for a certain Elf. One took her arm and she turned around and met on a familiar face. She smiled of happiness that Legolas was all right. "I told you I will see you again" he said.

"I did not doubt that" she said, though she wasn't completely telling the truth and Legolas knew that. He took around her, getting her closer. But something drew her attention. She could smell it. Legolas heard that Éomer screamed of sorrow, he had his sister's body in his arms and Legolas thought it was that she heard. But it was something else. For Lyavain did not notice Éomer. She walked away from Legolas and over few other Werewolves till she came to a much known Werewolf. There on the ground, dead she saw her father with his head cut off. She went down on her knees, but she didn't cry. Legolas came behind her.

"Lyavain, you should not see him like this" Legolas said and got her up. Lyavain turned around to him and went right into his arms burying her face in his neck. "I am so sorry."

"No, it is all right" she said and looked at him and then smiled. "I-"She looked pass him and saw Berus in human form, fully covered with blood kneeling down next to one of his dead friends.

The night came as she walked up to the house of healing in Minas Tirith. She heard that Éowyn was deadly wounded. She saw Aragorn try healing her and then she sat down next to Éomer. Lyavain looked at Éowyn's arm and then she took her hand on her head. She looked at the Ring she got from Lord Elrond and said few words on Elven tongue. Éowyn woke up and looked up at Aragorn and Éomer. Aragorn noticed the Ring she had and remember Lord Elrond had a Ring like that. "How did you-" Éomer couldn't finish the sentence, he was too grateful.

"She is better now that is all that matters" Lyavain said and went to Merry to heal him. Pippin sat right next to him. "Look out for your sister, Éomer" she said to Éomer and then she looked at Pippin. "He will be all right, Pippin." She left them and Aragorn followed her.

"What is that ring?" He asked grabbing her arm.

"Lord Elrond gave it to me when he was at Dunharrow. He said I was going to need it" Lyavain said and looked around on the wounded Men. "I do believe he has right" she said smiling. Aragorn looked at the Ring. "It is one of the three Rings of Power. Don't say to anyone, I don't want the enemy to know" she whispered and Aragorn nodded. "I refused first of course to have it, but now I am glad I got it." She looked at Éowyn.

Aragorn was worried for Lyavain. "It is yours now?" He asked.

Lyavain knew what he meant. "No, Lord Elrond will have it back when this is over. I will protect it with my life; the enemy will not have it not as long as I breathe. He said I need it, I don't know why but I trust him."


	23. Chapter 23

Lyavain woke up sweating; she looked confused around her room. Everything was at the normal place. She breathed heavily and lay down fast on the bed again. She turned around and placed her hand on the wall. She felt the cold wall and on the other said again the warm and then Legolas. She turned on her side afraid. She was afraid for his life. She changed to her white dress and walked out. She looked at the door that was between her and the Palantír. She just had a dream about it; it showed her Legolas's death. And for her she saw it on the battlefield, it felt so real for her. She stood there, looking at the door as she saw it. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She turned to wolf and pushed the door open. There it was. She turned again when she heard footsteps come closer.

"Can't sleep?" Éomer asked who came behind her. She turned her head to him and she nodded. "Why are you looking at it?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream. Since you are here, it must be you cannot sleep either" she said. He didn't say anything, so she brought up another subject. "How is Éowyn?"

"She is good, getting better each hour. Thank you for what you did. I really appreciate it. Without you…" He didn't continue.

"I am sure she would have healed thanks to Aragorn. And how are you?"

"Me? I am fine, I should ask you that really. You lost your father so early."

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked down on the ground. "Beside you lost your king, he was in your family and you almost lost your sister." It went silence. "I am thinking to look for Frodo and Sam before dawn."

"What? No, you can't leave us" Éomer protested. "It is dangerous."

"Gandalf doesn't know where they are, I don't know either. The darkness that grows there is in the way for my sight. I need to help them and we are not actually doing anything."

"What do you suggest?" He asked. "That we should just ride to war right after the last one? Everyone need rest and recover even you." She looked at him. "I see it on you, Lyavain. You are not all right. I think everyone sees it. It have been two days, you don't even let anyone talk to you. Not even Legolas."

"Legolas-"

Éomer interrupt her. "Is what? I do think it is more between you two than you think yourself. Have you cried for your father and your race? I saw your leader, Berus right? Run out of here, haven't seen him since. You two are the last one off your race." Lyavain didn't want to believe it that Berus will run away.

"Which way did he take?" She asked curious.

"South" he answered.

"And he is not my leader. He never has been, Aragorn is." She heard something near the Palantír and looked over there. The cloth that was over it was gone. She walked closer hearing a dark voice inside her mind. She couldn't understand what it was, but it was dark. Lyavain stood now right in front of the Palantír and she saw something move inside it. Éomer called her name but she shushed on him. She took her hand over it and she heard the voice of Sauron in her mind, but he wasn't talking to her, but someone else in Mordor. The voice was familiar for her.

"_What do you want, werewolf?"_ Sauron asked. _Werewolf?_ Lyavain taught. Lyavain understood then he was really talking to her. But she couldn't figure out the other voice.

"_I am here with news_" the other voice said. _Maybe he wasn't talking to me._ She thought. _"About what you really want."_ That got Lyavain curious; she even felt Sauron was curious. _"The Ring is closer than you think, Sauron. I've heard few people talking about a Hobbit called Frodo; they are worried about him as he gets closer to Mordor. I am guessing he has the One Ring and seeking to destroy it. But what you think is that Saruman has the Ring, since you saw a Hobbit in his Palantír. But that Palantír rests in Minas Tirith, Saruman is dead."_ Lyavain could feel Sauron's anger. She wanted to get away, but she felt stuck.

"_That is great news."_

"_Yes, the Ring is not in Minas Tirith but between there and Mordor or in Mordor already."_

They were silence for a while. _"What do you want for this great information? I can give you everything you want."_ Sauron asked. _Who is he talking to?_ Lyavain asked herself.

"_Just give me Lyavain, I want her dead and I want to kill her."_


	24. Chapter 24

Lyavain stood there frozen. _He wants to kill me?_ _"Why do you want to kill the Elf-Werewolf? I may use her when I get rid of the Men, to seek the Ring. She has incredible sight. Why do you want her dead?"_ Sauron asked. Lyavain began breathing heavily, she couldn't find air.

"_She is an Elf! A Werewolf and an Elf! A mix race with- Beside if it wasn't for her, her father never needed to ask me for help. The end result was that my family died, my wife is dead!"_ Lyavain knew right away who it was, Berus. Lyavain heard the voice over and over in her head. _I want her dead!_ Something knocked her down on the ground and she looked furious but also frighten at the person. It was Éomer.

"What are you doing, Lyavain?" He asked angry. Lyavain looked at the Palantír, it had a cloth over it again.

"What happened?" She asked, even she knew what happened.

"You were just standing there, frozen for some seconds. When I understood you were communicated with Sauron I took the cloth over, but you were still standing frozen so I throw you down."

Lyavain had to repeat what Éomer said in her mind. "Communicate with Sauron?" She asked and watched Éomer stand up. "I wasn't communicating with him!" She stood up. "How can you say that? I heard a dark voice and then I also heard Berus. He was-"Éomer just walked out. "Éomer!" She screamed after him but he ignored her.

"What happened, Lyavain?" Gandalf asked her the day after. He was looking worried at her. They all were here in the throne room. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Éomer. They all looked at her and she looked at Éomer. Gandalf and Legolas was the only one who stood close to her.

"I heard Sauron through the cloth so I went closer. I heard Sauron talk to Berus, the leader of the Werewolves. Berus told him- About Frodo. That Frodo and the Ring is somewhere near Mordor" she said and looked down on the ground, she didn't want to say that he wanted her dead.

Legolas came closer to her and touched her arm. "What else did he say?" He asked and everyone looked at her again.

"He wants to kill me because he blames me for the death of our people."

"And you did not say anything else?" Gandalf asked.

"No, I don't even think Sauron knew I was there, listening." They all were quiet.

"I am not going to let that happen" Legolas whispered to her and she looked up to him. She wanted to tell him, he shouldn't have to. But she believed he will do anything for her. "So our plan failed?" Legolas asked. "Sauron will not draw out his army when he knows Frodo is closer than he thought."

"We are going to have to try, there is nothing else we can do" Aragorn said.

They all were quiet. It was only a bird that peeked in through the window. "Certainly of death, small chances of succeed" Gimli said and they all looked at him while he smoked his pipe. "What are we waiting for?"

Just as Lyavain walked out of her guest room she saw Elves march up the levels. She felt Aragorn and Gandalf come behind her and so did everyone else who was curious. Legolas came right next to her and they looked at each other, with hope. They had just decided to march up to the Black Gate and help Frodo and Sam.

Two Elves that was identically came up to them having the army of Elves behind them. "Aragorn" one of them said and bowed to him and then they looked at Gandalf and bowed to him.

"_Elrohir, Elladan_" Aragorn said and looked at the other Elves. _"What a pleasant surprise, but what are you doing here?"_ Aragorn asked.

"Speak so we all can understand" Gimli said as he had experienced this before.

"We are here from the order of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, here to help in the final battle of Middle-earth" Elrohir said. The brothers bowed to Legolas and he bowed back for respect. "It is time once again have an Alliance of Men and Elves." Aragorn walked closer to them and gave them both one hug. The brothers turned to Lyavain and approach her. _"Lyavain, leader of the Werewolves, the bearer of Vilya"_ Elrohir whispered to her on Elven tongue. Lyavain smiled almost giggled when he said _leader._ Elrohir came closer to her to whisper in her ear. _"My father told me you have to be careful from now on."_ She looked at him. _"Or you can lose the one you love."_

"What did Elrohir mean by that?" Legolas asked Lyavain. They all had gone and Lyavain had walked further to the pointy end of the city. "_Vilya?_"

She looked at him and showed him the Ring and then she looked around so no one was nearby. "Lord Elrond gave it to me, he will have it back of course when all this is over, and he said I needed it." She walked closer to him, taking his hand. "You know- I am worried about you." Legolas looked down in her eyes. "About your life."

"You don't have to worry about me, Lyavain. I will be fine as long as you are." He squeezed her hand and his right hand he took under her cheek. He kissed her easily on the lips.

"I believe that" Lyavain said and kissed him back.


	25. Chapter 25

Lyavain smiled to him when he came down to the first level of Minas Tirith. He was dressed up with the White Tree of Gondor on his chest. He smiled back to her, he knew why she was smiling. "What made you change your mind becoming the King?" She asked Aragorn.

"I am not King yet and I can tell you later" he answered and he mounted his horse and so did everyone else. Lyavain turned to wolf form and the Men of Gondor, Rohan and Elves from Rivendell rode to Mordor to help Frodo and Sam.

After days of marching till the Black Gate they finally saw it. Lyavain looked at Aragorn, who had his eyes kept on the gate, she then looked nervous at Legolas who looked back to her and smiled. _Why does he always have to smile?_ Lyavain thought. But it made her smile.  
They stopped, waiting for order from Aragorn. Lyavain sat down and looked over the gate of Mordor. She turned her look down as she saw the tower. She knew what was on top of it. Aragorn began ride over to the Black Gate, with Gandalf with Pippin before him, Legolas with Gimli after him, Éomer with Merry behind him and Lyavain in her wolf form.  
They were halfway when the Black Gate opened and what they saw was a person in black comes out on a black horse. Lyavain first thought it was a Nazgûl, but it had a big crowned-looking helmet on and a big ugly mouth. Aragorn continue riding and so did everyone else.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome" Mouth of Sauron said and smiled when they stopped before him. His teeth were long and yellow, bloody. It didn't scare Lyavain; she walked slowly towards him, growling. Gandalf whispered her name. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me except a Werewolf?" He asked.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron faithless and accursed" Gandalf said. The Mouth of Sauron showed his teeth, he did not like what he said. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never return."

"Old Greybeard" the Mouth of Sauron said and then something came up for him. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He took up a shirt, Mithril. The one Frodo uses. The Hobbits called Frodo's name, but Gandalf shushed them. "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see." The Fellowship felt everything was lost. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain?" Lyavain walked closer to him, flickers her teeth, ready to attack.

"Lyavain" Aragorn said. "Don't!" She did not listen and Aragorn rode forth in front of Lyavain.

"Thanks to your friend, Lyavain the pathetic Halfling is dead." He looked at Aragorn. "Who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." Aragorn smiled and draws his sword and cut the head of Mouth of Sauron while he screamed. Everyone looked at what Aragorn did, but Lyavain only sighed.

"I do not believe it" Aragorn said. "I will not." The Black Gate of Mordor opened once again and then Orcs marched out. "Pull back. Pull back!" They all rode back, but Lyavain stood there looking at the Great Eye. "Lyavain!" Aragorn called after her, she responded and ran back to her friends.

The army of Gondor and Rohan were nervous of the great amount of Orcs that marched out and surrounded them, but the Elves stood there ready to fight. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground" Aragorn said when they came back to them. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, of Rivendell, my brothers and my sister!" He said out loud so all could hear and his eyes rested on Lyavain before he continue riding back and forth. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight."

Lyavain could sense the Men weren't nervous anymore. "By all that you hold dear on this good earth" Aragorn continued. "I bid you stand, Men of the West!" He raised his sword and so did everyone else. Lyavain led out a howl when Aragorn turned to the Orcs. They who had a horse dismounted and let them run before the Orcs came around them as a circle.

Lyavain stood next to Legolas. He felt her fur close to him. He laid a hand on her back, she was calmer now. The Eye was looking at them. She looked past the Eye, over the field and saw Frodo and Sam climbing Mount Doom. She had to smile what drew the Men's attention. She looked up at Legolas. Aragorn took few steps forth, lowering his sword and then turned to the others. "For Frodo" he said and began running to the massive amount of Orcs. Merry and Pippin ran right after with their little swords. So did Lyavain and everyone else. She ran pass the Hobbits, pass Aragorn and crashed right into the Orcs with Aragorn after her.

They all killed every Orc they could see. Lyavain grabbed one with her teeth and tossed in on others. Sometimes she turned to human when the crowd around her was close. She used her swords fighting the Orcs and then she heard Nazgûls screams. The Nazgûls came on their flying beasts and when she looked ahead of herself she saw Berus approach her.

Berus attacked her, aimed for her neck. But she ducked, making three wounds from her claws on his face. He looked at her angry and jumped on her. She landed on her back, trying to get Berus away. But he was stronger and a bit bigger than her. Berus bite her in the neck making her scream. Legolas fired one arrow and hit the back of Berus. He looked at the blond Elf. Lyavain got up slowly. Berus were about to attack Legolas, but Lyavain came before him. Took a big bite in his neck and throw out the piece of flesh she had in her mouth. Berus lay down screaming and she took another bite, digging her claws in him.  
Legolas got busy killing the Orcs when a Nazgûl got closer to Lyavain. Having two blades in each hand, one was shorter than the other. She turned form and drew her swords, blocking the Nazgûls attacks. The Nazgûl cut a wound on her arm with the Morgul Blade, making her scream of pain. She fell down on her knees looking up at the Nazgûl. The Nazgûl took the new Morgul Blade and stabbed it in her. Her vision failed for her and when she looked up again she saw one person in battle with the Nazgûl. It was Legolas. "No…" she said, but it only came as a whisper. She touched the Ring, Vilya and felt herself heal. She then could see more clearly, she saw Legolas loose for the Nazgûl. She turned to Wolf and jumped at the Nazgûl. The Nazgûl that rode the flying beast flied back and so did the Nazgûl on the ground. Lyavain went right to Legolas that were lying on the ground. She touched his face with her nose and he looked up to her.  
She turned right away and used the Ring to heal Legolas's wounds that he got from the Nazgûl.

"Lyavain" Legolas whispered and touched her face with his hand. She smiled and cried happy tears and then they both looked up hearing something else scream. It was the Eye. The Eye was burning up as it screamed, the dark clouds above it sunk together in it. The tower collapsed in thousand pieces when the Eye exploded into nothing. The Orcs ran, tried running but when the Eye exploded everything of evil lost its life. Mordor collapsed and fell down in the ground. _Frodo have done it_, Lyavain thought. Merry and Pippin called out Frodo's name, but then the Mount Doom exploded. Gandalf, while riding on one of his eagles, flied over to Mount Doom with two other eagles.

"It is over" Lyavain said to Legolas and suddenly he kissed her. She kissed him back and they stood up. Lyavain looked at the Ring, Vilya, as she felt it had lost its power. It wasn't glowing anymore as it used to. She then looked at the dead body of Berus. "So is my race" she said.

Legolas looked at her. "No, it is not" he said. He took her hand and kissed it. "Not if you want to be my wife." She cried happy tears again and they both looked at Aragorn that just approached them. He was a mess, they both saw that. Lyavain and Legolas both bowed to the future king and then they looked at each other. She kissed Legolas again, as a yes to be his wife.

**The End.**


End file.
